Sonic Boom Crystal Crisis
by Day-Week
Summary: Three months have past since the defeat of Lyric and Eggman's recent disappearance, Bygone Island is now in peace from any danger. Amy wants to place the Chaos Crystals back to their original locations. She intends to do this mission solo for personal reasons. Without robots on her tail, this mission should be easy or is there be someone else after the pink hedgehog?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

It's been three months since Lyric tried to destroy the world. That ancient reptile made hundreds of robots under his command. By using this button on his mech body, which was a control device. Since his capture and defeat, we haven't hear anything from him or Eggman. Ironically Eggman has been missing in action too. He hasn't shown his face since Lyric's plan was destroyed. Also Metal Sonic hasn't been seen either. I have no complaints. It keeps them out of my quills and leaves the village at peace. I live in Seaside Coast on Bygone Island. Sonic and Tails have a hut close from mine. Sticks lives in her little earthy burrow on the edge of the forest, not too far from here. Knuckles has a cave of his own but it's different. It's not far but not the best place to hang out.

Bygone Island might look small but it's actually huge. Having multiple regions around the island and divided into sections. From beaches to a jungle, canyons too icy patches. Also Eggman doesn't live that far off the island either. Funny thing about Eggman, I can actually reason with him sometimes. We often hang out and chat about stuff but still become enemies when Sonic is around. I know Sonic and Eggman are sworn enemies but I manage to change Eggmans perspective. I'll say this, he's not so bad once you go past the whole destroy Sonic and machine obsession. Anyway I'm getting off topic here.

Now that Lyric is out of the way, we still have the Chaos Crystals. Eight of them to be exact. I don't see in any point of keeping them. I've asked Sonic if I could have them in my house. He was fine with it, since I'm the only one to know more about them. Secretly I've been studying about The Ancients. I can read their hieroglyphics and easily understand there culture. It's a shame they're all gone but there way of life still goes on. All the people on the island have learned to live with nature and cope with it's weather patterns. I for one, love nature. It's very pretty and lushes in abundance of life. Sure technology is cool but being one with nature is better.

All eight chaos crystals we found were scattered through out the island. One in each section. Each crystal is a different color and shape of design. Shock Crystal- Blue and resembles three pillars of rocks on one foot, Sun Crystal- Yellow and is shaped like a octagonal star with four short points, Flame Crystal- Red and shaped like a heart, Radiant Crystal- White and resembles a hexagon with one extra long side, Verdant Crystal- Green and shaped like a long octahedron, Tidal Crystal- Turquoise and shaped like a rough ring, Twilight Crystal- Bluish black and shaped like a stalactite, and Sky Crystal- Purple and shaped like a flat triangle.

They hold tremendous powers. All of which are clean and pure energy. One alone can power an entire island and create a giant rift in the sea for thousands of years. Anyone can go mad with power if they contain just one of these crystals. Lyric tried to contain all eight but we stopped him. What's interesting is besides there abundance of power, these crystals can float in mid air. I could easily hold them in my hands but if I drop them, they won't make contact with the ground. They'll give off a slight bounce in the air and float. It's interesting.

Also each crystal has its own location from where it was once found. All in one section of the island. I personally want to return them since they are of no use to us and even Eggman. I've looked deeper in the books and remembered our adventure through the areas to find these crystals. If I remember correctly, they're located in different places on the island. Shock Crystal in the Mines, Sun Crystal in the Abandoned Research Facility, Flame Crystal in The Pit, Radiant Crystal in the Crater Lake, Verdant Crystal in Slowpoke Isle, Tidal Crystal in Ocean Purification Plant, Twilight Crystal in Creeper Gorge, and Sky Crystal in Sky Citadel.

I was able to get more research on the crystals and their origins but not the Ancients. They still remain unknown for the past thousand years. All of their knowledge and culture has gone extinct just like themselves. I wanted to know more but I guess that'll remain a curiosity in my mind. I went to Tails place and talked with him.

"Hey Tails." I said.

"What's up Amy?" Tails asked. He was in the middle of working on some device.

"Can I have a copy of the crystal map on the communication device?" I asked.

"No problem but why do you need the map?" He asked in curiosity.

"I wanted to return the crystals back to their original locations. Since we defeated Lyric three months ago, the crystals aren't in any danger anymore." I pointed out.

"That makes sense. I've also noticed Eggman hasn't been seen lately either. It's kind of weird." He said. "It's not a bad idea. I know you're the only one to understand the Ancients hieroglyphics. I've tried reading them myself but had no luck."

"It shouldn't be that hard. This time we don't have robots or a giant reptile coming after us." I said with a small giggle.

"I should call Sonic and Knuckles over so we can get going." Tails said while grabbing the communicator on the table.

I stood up and stopped him. "No!" I shouted. Tails looks at me in confusion and shock.

"I'm fine doing this on my own. Besides isn't Knuckles and Sonic helping repair a small village on the other side of the island?" I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." He paused. Putting the communicator down. "But still, I should tell them you're off. Are you sure that you don't need us to tag along?"

"I'm sure Tails. Besides I know you still have that date with Zooey later today." I teased him.

Tails face lit faster than a stove burner. His white muzzle is covered in a deep shade of red as his ears drop to his head. Just be glad that Sonic doesn't know about this. He'll tease the little guy for sure. I'll keep this a secret from the others. I giggled as I stood up.

"I won't tell anyone about your secret date. As long as you don't tell Sonic and Knuckles about my mission." I looked at him seriously. "Do we have a deal?" I'm going to take this opportunity to escape without them up my tail. Tails knows that they will bother and tease him all about the date, even after it's over. He'll never hear the end of it.

"Alright it's a deal. I know a part of me will be regretting this but if anything does go wrong, contact us immediately." Tails said. Sill trying to get the red off his cheeks.

"Yes I will." I said.

Tails grabbed, my communicator and started to download the map. It took a while before the system was done. I grabbed the device and poof it away. I walked out the door and started to head over to Sticks place. But I stopped my tracks. I forgot she's with the guys on rearing the village. Well that was an easy one. I shrugged my shoulders and headed off. What Tails didn't know was I kept the crystals on me the whole time. Since I have the ability to summon my hammer, I did the same with the device and the crystals as well. Its less weight to carry and I'll look silly carrying all the crystals in one go. It doesn't help that the crystals are a third of my size. These things are light but they're not tiny.

It's around mid day and I've been walking around the island. Well more like going in one direction. I have to talk with one more person before I place the crystals back. She lives on the far side of the island. In a small village with a few people in it. She protects it while Lyric was causing mayhem. She has that set mind and a great personality. She is one of the two girls I can have a full conversation with. It's Perci the Bandicoot and Zooey the Vixen. Since I didn't want to bother Zooey too much and she's going on a date with Tails later, I decided to visit Perci. She will understand why I'm doing this. Funny thing is, returning the crystals isn't the only reason why I'm doing this.

I see her village up ahead and started to make my way around. The same old almost deserted village I remembers all those months ago. I reach her front door and knocked twice. I waited for a few seconds till I hear Perci.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's Amy." I said.

She opens the door and greets me.

"Hello Amy, what brings you here?" Perci asks.

"Could we talk for a bit. It's kind of important." I asked.

"Sure but where are Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails? Aren't they suppose to be with you?" Perci questioned.

"That's part of the reason why I'm here Perci." I said.

She nods her head in understanding and lets me in her house. It's a nice place. Some furniture scattered around, tools on a counter just like Tails has in his work shop, and wooden flooring and walls. I sat on the couch while she offered me a drink. I passed since I'm not staying long. The sooner I leave the more distance I can put myself from the guys. Perci then sits next to me on the couch.

"So what's seems to be the problem?" Perci asks.

I told her all about the mission. Down to the last detail. She nods her head every so often. I even showed her one of the crystals to prove that I'm not joking. She looks at me funny but still listens. I even told her that we captured Lyric and Eggman hasn't been seen either. She smiled from that. Then I added the other reason why I'm doing this.

"Is there's something wrong with me?" I asked her suddenly.

She look at me all confused. I sighed out loud. I jumped to a scenario than explaining my reasons. I look at her again.

"What I mean is, for the past few days Sonic has been acting weird around me lately." I paused.

"Define weird?" Perci said.

"It started last week when we were at the beach. I was wearing my swim suit and playing in the water with Sticks. Then Sonic offered to play volleyball. We all joined in and started to play. Sonic was on my team while Knuckles and Tails were the other team. We played for a while but I had a strand feeling of being watched. I manage to glance at Sonic and see him staring at me. He had a small blush on his cheeks. I didn't understand it at first and ignored him. Later on that day I was walking near the shore by myself. Then I felt arms on my waist. He was hugging me from behind with a goofy grin on his face. Usually I would be thrilled but I got a weird chill that wanted me to get away." I paused.

"You have feelings for Sonic?" She asks.

"Yes I do." I blushed and looks away.

"Anyway, things started to change after that. When Sonic would be near me, he would always smile or smirk at me. I thought he was just being friendly like he always is but then it got worse. He would be closer and always be behind me. Every time a guy would come to me, Sonic would glare at them. I was so confused. His change of behavior isn't the Sonic I knew. Is there something wrong with him?" I said in worry.

Perci shakes her head and sighs. She gets off the couch and stands up. Walking around her counters to get a beverage. Then placed the cup down. She looks at me and said "You're in heat Amy."

"Huh?" I stare at her in confusion. I didn't understand what she said. I was so lost.

"You don't know what that means do you?" Perci said. I shook my head in a no motion.

"To put it simply, you're body is in heat. It's calling out to any single guy to mate with you. The reason why Sonic is acting like this is because he's answering your calls. You're not saying it but your body is doing all the work. It gives off this sweet scent that guys go nuts for. Only they can smell it. You're immune to your own scent. Sonic is trying to throw off any other guy so he can get to you first. Once your heat starts, it will be constant till the two weeks are up or until you have sex with a guy. You're not the only girl to have this problem. We all do at some point in our life." She said.

I just stare in disbelief. I think all the color left my face. I don't know if I should enjoy this or hate it. I'm happy to get that sort of attention from Sonic but my body is trying to get away. Wouldn't it be the other way around? He knows I have feelings for him but ignores them. Now he decided to show a reaction in which I'm not interested in.

"It's a good thing you talked with me first." Perci said. I looked at her.

"It's not a good idea to be around guys right now. It won't do you any good to stay at home either. You live in a village where the gender of males are greater than females. You'll get attacked by them if you stay there during this time. Are the guys there right now?" She asks.

"Sonic and Knuckles are out repairing a busted old village on the other side of the island. Sticks is with them and Tails is going out later today." I said.

"Has Knuckles and Tails copied the same actions that Sonic did?" Perci asked me in concern. I shook my head in no.

"It only seems to affect Sonic then. Are there other hedgehogs that you know in the village?" She asks. Still shaking my head in a no.

"This is just my suspicion but I think only hedgehog males will go after your scent. They'll go into a frenzy faster since you're the same specie of mobian. Since this started last week, you only have a few days left. Just stay clear of hedgehog males and guys in general till your body is cooled down." Perci warned me.

"There's one more thing you should know. If you do decide to mate with a guy, your scent won't go away instantly. It will become stronger after each mating session. It will last till your heat is over. Just be careful. A guy can only hold out for so long with a girl in heat near them. Some will have more will power than others. Not all guys will wait till your scent is over. Once you've started, they'll finish till your scent is gone." Perci said.

I was scared that this actually happens to girls. It sucks that my time is now. At least I'll be gone till this whole heat problem is over. Let's hope my luck stays with me on this mission. I thanked Perci and headed out. I will keep in touch with her in case I needed to keep in touch. I opened the map and went to the nearest location for the first crystal. The Mines, both Knuckles and I found the shock crystal. I closed the map and went off.

* * *

 **NOTE:** I haven't played Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Wii U) and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (3DS). I've also haven't seen the Sonic Boom TV show either. If I'm missing any important details or got something(s) wrong, let me know in the reviews below or send me a private message on my account. I don't know this sonic universe well but I do plan on playing both games and watching the whole TV show in the near future. If you're wondering where I got this information in the story, I've been getting details on the Sonic Boom Wikipedia and YouTube walkthroughs/all cutscene videos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mission One: Mines**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

By mid day break, I managed to reach Cliff's excavation site. He being a professional archaeologist, still digs up the ruins that were left by the Ancients. I first met him by exploring a bit of the island months ago, before the whole Lyric thing happened. He and I are good friends and I introduced him to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. I doubt Sticks has met him but she will eventually.

Walking through the dirt and followed the wooden fences. I met up with a few of his miners. Waving at them for a bit. His large tent was in sight and I leaped over a small cliff. Landing on the soft dirt and walked to him. His back was turned at me while talking to Q-N-C. The small robot that used to work with Lyric a thousand years ago. I don't know much about the little robot but he's a good friend of ours.

"Long time no see Cliff." I said. Grabbing both Cliff's and Q-N-C's attentions.

"Hello Amy, it's been a while." He said while lifting his hat a bit.

"Yes it has, a few months since Lyric was defeated." I said.

"I'm grateful knowing you and your team stopped him. Knowing that he'll be locked up for eternity lifts weight off my shoulders." He chuckles a bit.

"I personally wanted to turn that ancient reptile into a hand bag. He would look great with my clothes." I commented. We laughed at the silly thought.

"What brings you out here Amy?" Cliff asks.

"I've come back to return the chaos crystals." Holding out my hands and showing him one of them. "Since that over grown lizard isn't after them anymore, I wanted to return them back to there proper locations. We have no use for them and they're harmless to anyone." I made the crystal disappear once I was finished.

"I see but where are Sonic and others? Aren't they with you on this journey?" He questions.

"Actually I'm on my own. Sonic and Knuckles are on another part of the island repairing a damaged village, and Tails is off working on his many inventions." I had to lie on the Tails part. I promised him to not maintain his date, even though Cliff won't say anything.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cliff asks.

"There are no robots after us this time and Eggman hasn't been seen since. I think I'll be fine Cliff." I answered.

"Okay Amy. Just be careful." He said.

"I will...Oh before I forget. Can I borrow that Ancient book you have Cliff?" I ask.

"Sure but what for?" He reply's.

"I've been looking into the Ancients lately and can understand there hieroglyphics. On this journey I wanted to examine the ruins and try to find out more information about their extinction." I said.

"Well I do say you're quite lucky." I look at him confused. "It's very difficult to understand their language. A thousand years ago that was their way of speaking and to this day is nearly impossible to understand. It's very rare to find someone like yourself who can read their language." He commented.

"I find it pretty easy to understand." I said.

Cliff chuckles and went into his tent. I hear him go through a few things inside till he returns with the book. "You can borrow the book Amy." Handing me the large thing.

"Just give it back to me once you've completed your mission. If I do see Sonic, I'll let him know that you stopped by." He said.

"Actually I'd prefer you didn't Cliff." He looks at me confused. "I wanted to do this for a while, collect more research on the Ancients and return the crystals. Besides Sonic's busy helping others at the moment. I don't want to stop what he's doing just for this." I said.

Knowing Sonic, he'll get bored. There's no Eggman to race after or robots to smash. They've all disappeared since Lyric's defeat. Not much excitement for him.

"Alright, I understand." He said.

"Thanks Cliff." I said while walking away, keeping the book in my arms.

"Good luck!" He shouted.

It seems that Cliff wasn't effected. Well he's like what in his late forty's? I doubt he'll be able to notice my problem. At least Cliff, Tails, and Knuckles aren't effected my this. Thank chaos. If I have to deal with more males after me, they'll get a good beating from my hammer!

I headed off to the first location, the mines. Sine we found the first crystal in an entrance way. It'll be easy to put away. I enter in one of the entrances into the mine. Following the railroad inside. Since we already pushed the proper buttons and used the energy beams. The area is the same as we left. Going through the corridor till the I reached the end. Using the energy beams that Tails made for us, I swing myself on the ledge. Seeing the small stand where the crystal appeared.

I made the Shock Crystal appear in my hands and placed it on the platform. It floats a few inches above the concrete. I walked around and found a button on the wall. Summoning my happier and wack it hard, it glows in a green color. I felt the ground vibrate and saw a statue appear. It rises from the ground and lifts the crystal in it's hand. Engulfing it in solid stone. The statues appearance is identical to Sonic. Having his signature quills and standing posture. The difference is its style of clothing and lack of facial features. It seems that the Ancients must look similar to Sonic. I remember the door from the tome, it had Sonic and Tails carvings on the doors. They must be part hedgehog since they resemble Sonic's features. I wasn't quite sure but keep that in the back of my mind.

With one locked away, I had seven more to go. I left the mines and summoned my device. Opening it up and pressed on the screen. Searching through it till I found the map. My next stop is Abandoned Ancients Factory. It was easier to walk out. Both Knuckles and I were side tracked by saving a few trapped miners. It felt good to help others in need. This time they learned to stay out of harms way and be more careful. I walk onwards to the abandoned factory. Finding the entrance to the locations and ran through the obstacles. It was a piece of cake.

I stand in front of the factory's entrance. I look at the map again and look deep into the building. Searching for the location to place the crystal back. I find it and close the device. It disappears from my hands as I enter the building. I sighed to myself, this is going to be a long day.

 **(Narration)**

As Amy enters the factory little did she know, she was being watched. Eyes glue onto her like a hawk. Their full attention on the pink hedgehog as her silhouette disappears into the nature covered building. The figure turns away into the forest. Making no sound as it walks through the brush.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mission Three: Abandoned Research Facility**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

I stand in front of the Abandoned Research Facility. It seems that mother nature is trying to cover the building. Tree roots climb the walls with green leaves and green leaves disguise the stone structure. The ground also chopped up from the roots as well. It was a site to keep in. There's a statue to the right of the entrance resembling an echidna. Just like the mines with the hedgehog statue. I stare at it for a good few minutes. Do the ancients have similar features to the guys? I wasn't so sure. I've read deep into their history. All I could dig up was they were mobian but specific specie of mobian remains unknown. Their attire was ancient designed cloaks that covered eighty-five percent of there bodies, including their faces. No actual image of their appearance was fully documented.

I had to keep moving forward. I'll eventually come back to look into more detail of the statues later. My mission is still return the crystals and keep Sonic off my trail. The last thing I need is him all over me. I just hope he doesn't follow after me.

I walk to the door as it opens up. Going inside to place the shock crystal in the main room. The door closed behind me after I reach one of the ledges. Using the energy beam to reach the opening on the next level. The puzzles are already solved and I don't need to repeat them again. Inside the building was as covered in grass and roots as the outer layer. It's a shame that it's all ruins now but still functional to keep a crystal locked up for a thousand years.

The beams that glow a neon pink were easy to jump and climb on. Thanks to years of gymnastic and flexibility, I was able to glide myself upwards with ease. While the guys were doing other things I would be in the forest or stay in my home and stretch my body. Using the objects around me to my advantage. It wasn't hard to do. Jumping from one pole to the next. Using my hands to grip the poles and bend my back into the air. Making back flips while landing on the poles. My favorite part is using my hammer. Connecting it on the rails to twirl myself. Then release to flip into the air and land on the next. I notice the opened chests that were filled with robot parts. Which Tails would use to fix objects in the surrounding areas. We've already collected them and the other treasures.

The direction to get to that main room was up. Climbing more rails and using energy beams to open passage ways. It was short and simple. The next few rooms I would just jump on one of the bounce pads to another. Reaching higher to my destination. The elevators and turning floors still needed to be activated from switches on the ground. Which was easily done with my hammer. I reached the room with tubes. I jump into them as it takes me to another room. At the ends I could see the suns raise into the dark building. I've reached the edge of the clearing. I stand at the edge and got a good look at the scenery around me. Clear blue skies, warm feeling from the sun, and endless miles of forestry and ruins from the facility. This is also the spot that MAIA unit floated in front of Knuckles and I, asking where Sonic was. Remembering how Knuckles screwed up and told the robot Sonic's location. I shake my head and sighed at the thought.

As I stand there enjoying the scenery but my fur stood up on ends. My body was on high alert. I was confused. My body was acting on its own and telling me to run and hide inside the building. It felt like I was being watched. I look all around me to find no one there. I know for a fact that Sonic was on the other side of the massive island and Lyric is imprisoned again. It couldn't be Eggman either. It doesn't add up. If it's not those three, then who could be watching me? I brush the feeling off and kept going. I jump from the huge ledge to find an opening of the next building. Using the energy beam and my athletic skills, I was able to reach the other end with ease. Till I entered the next building that feeling of being watched still lingers. Sending chills through my body.

I remember this location. The giant hole to where Sonic and Tails were two stories below. Talking to the MAIA unit. At the end of the hall was the large room. Filled with rails and climbable walls. Using my athletic skills and hammer, I easily reached the top. Showing the generator that contained the shock crystal. I don't have to turn off the generator though. I walk to the center of the room to where the crystal was being kept. Making it appear in my hands, It floats into the light barrier. Sealing it off from the outside world. With that done, I move on to the next location. I reached the opening and landed in front of the inactivated portal and the MAIA unit. The round robot that was covered in nature, hovering in front me. Scanning my body and recognized who I was.

"Scanning life form...pink hedgehog confirmed. It's great to see you once again." MAIA said.

"It's good to see you as well MAIA." I reply back with a smile.

"I'm grateful that my ex creator Lyric is locked away for eternity. What brings you back to the facility?" She questions me.

"I'm here to return the chaos crystals. Since that reptile isn't here anymore, I wanted to place them back. We have no use for them and they're in no danger." I paused. "I've already returned two of the eight so far."

"You lack three companions, why is that?" She asks.

"That's the second reason, I wanted to do this solo." I stopped mid sentence. MAIA won't understand about the heat problem. I also don't want to explain it to a robot. That'll take all day.

"My indications guess you're next location is The Pit. Am I correct?" MAIA said.

"Why yes actually." I said.

"I can send you there through a portal." She offers.

I nodded and wait at the entrance. MAIA hovers to the side of the room till she was held by two robotic arms. Keeping her in place and Powering the portal.

"The portal is active, you may go through." She said.

Before I enter the portal, I thanked MAIA. Leaping through the neon blue lights to land at the end of The Pit. She sends me to the location to place the crystal. So much for taking that cart ride and seeing those views again. I didn't mind. The location was still destroyed from the driller worm. I couldn't repair it. The damage is too great to fix and pieces of the rubble have fallen off the sides. The Flame Crystal appears in my hands. I walk to the center of the platform. It starts to float into the air. Hovering over three feet above me. The sun raise shine on the crystal. Making it glow and give the surrounding area a light red hue. It was beautiful. I wish I had my camera. All well maybe next time.

I open the map on my device. Showing the next location, Crater Lake. Oh boy. I'm not looking forward to this one. The village that Sonic is repairing is on the edge of Crater Lake. Lucky for me I'm heading into the opposite direction. I just hope my scent doesn't reach him. I don't want him all over me. What confuses me is the fact I have feelings for him but my body rejects his touch. I don't understand. With this heat problem, I could easily get Sonic to be mine...Okay that's too cruel. Using my scent to trap him isn't right. It sucks that he's only attracted to my scent than my feelings. I sigh in defeat. So much for us being in a relationship. I highly doubt he wants to be my boyfriend. He's already shown sighs that he has no interest. It hurts but I'll get over it. Knowing we're just friends is fine for now.

Anyway I reach the deep forest, that'll lead me to Crater Lake. I'm taking the long route since I don't want to bump into Sonic. It's an extra few hour walk but I was alright with it. Closing the map and headed into the forestry.

* * *

 **Side Note:** I'm aware that these chapters are short. The real fun begins in the next chapter with an introduction of another character(if you can guess who it is). This story will be a short one. Estimate guess of fifteen or less chapters. This will be a shot one compared to the others I'm working on. I've decided to not use the show for references. The show has nothing related to the games but it's alright material in case I change my mind. I'm still using the Wiki pages and game plays for material. Though I'll be using both game and show appearances for Shadow, since he doesn't appear in the series much. Check my profile for updates, I've added a few things to explain what'll be happening for the next month or so. Till then keep an eye out for new chapters before my short hiatus happens.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mission Three: Crater Lake**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

The sun shines through the tree tops. Shadows from the leaves and large trees cover the grass and plants. The forest is nice and calm. The noises of different birds and wind rustling through the leaves. I picked a nice day to do this mission. The scents of different plants filled my nose. Inhale a deep breath then exhale. I let a small smile show on my face. I was in no hurry to finish the task. The more time I wasted the less likely I'll run into Sonic. I don't want to deal with him right now. I had to make sure he stays far away from me. That was not easy at first.

When we caught news that a village near Crater Lake collapsed, Sonic insisted we help them. Tails wanted to but he had to make an excuse to not go, so he won't be late for his date with Zooey that night. Tails lied about fixing an invention he was making. It blew up and he wanted to remake it again. Sonic being dense, bought it with ease. As did Knuckles too. Sticks was doing nothing but talk gibberish all day. So she went with them. Then there's me. Sonic insisted that I join them. I had to persuade him but it wasn't easy. Since he clings to me like gum on a shoe. I was confused at first. Now knowing that he's only affected by my heat, make more sense. He didn't want other guys going after me. I thought it was sweet but hard to take in since he was affected as well. I threatened him with my hammer along with my reason. He backed off quickly and left it at that.

Now I think about it, it's rather odd seeing Sonic act so different. His green eyes would glow in a shinny hue, his quills would rustle, his throat would give off a menacing growl towards other guys except to Knuckles and Tails, his cheeks would be tinted a light pink color, and he would stay at my side no matter what. It's the total opposite of his usual self. I found it rather weird. Personally I would love this type of attention from him but my instincts and body wanted nothing to do with him. In the back of my mind a voice would scream 'stay away from him or run'. I don't know why my instincts are against my feeling for Sonic. Ever since this heat thing started, that's all I've been thinking about. Still it confuses me that I'm arguing with myself. I sighed and followed my instincts. I didn't think but acted on what they spoke to me. Usually I would ignore it but this heat has made it nearly impossible to control.

As my mind wonders in the many questions and the situation, I didn't notice another's presence near me. Without thinking, my hammer appeared in my hands in an instant and I face the stranger off. I glare at the person and wanted them to leave me alone. I'm in no mood to deal with anyone today. The thought of Sonic finding me irritated me. I was prepared to fight him off. I stood my ground. The figure comes out of the depths of the forest. Red eyes glow in the darkness. Wait a minute, Sonic doesn't have red eyes...Then it alerted me, I only know one guy that has red eyes.

Shadow comes out of the brush and stares at me. Giving off his usual cold glare but something seems off. His aggressive vibe comes off much less than usual. Wait...Crap I forgot about him! He's the only other hedgehog male I know besides Sonic. Remembering what Perci said "Only hedgehog males will go after your scent. They'll go into a frenzy faster since you're the same specie of mobian. Just stay clear of them till your heat wears off." I'm so screwed! I need to loose him and fast. I know one thing that Sonic and Shadow have in common, it's there persistence. Especially if it's a goal. But Shadow will go to any length to achieve his.

I glare at him and try to threaten him away "Get lost Shadow, I have no time to deal with you." I turn my back at him and start to walk away.

I had to keep my cool and ignore him. The more distance I can put between us, the better I'll feel. Before I take five steps he spoke out, freezing me in my tracks.

"So you're the one who's giving off this sweet scent." He said. I swear I could feel the intensity in his deep voice. Which sends chills down my spine.

I just glare at him and hold my ground. My instincts were telling me things of which I didn't want to hear.

"It seems that Faker isn't present." He continues. I felt his eyes search the area then back at me.

"If you're looking for Sonic, he's not here." I spat towards him.

I know Sonic and Shadow despise each other. They'll fight the moment they meet. It's not the first time they fought and won't be their last either. I have a bad feeling if they cross paths, they'll try to kill each other. Especially with my heat causing the issue. That's the last thing I want to happen.

"It seems so but I'm not here for him." He said as he walks towards my direction. "Something of greater importance has caught my attention."

My feet froze to the ground. I know I can't out run or beat him but I didn't want him near me. I prepare to swing my hammer at him. Once he's in range, I used all the strength to swing my hammer at his face. Seconds before I could hit him, he teleports away. With this chance I tried to make a break for it. Before I took a single step, he teleported right behind me. Grabbing my hammer from my hands. I flinch in surprise. I realize how close he was. My body froze from where I stand. I couldn't move. My mind was yelling at me to run but I didn't budge. His body heat was so close to my back, that I could feel it. I exhale my breath that I was holding. In doing so he gave off a small but powerful growl. My ears lower against my head. Crap he's affected too!

My instincts were telling me to submit to him. I was caught off guard at the thought. They want Shadow to take me. My body can feel the heat coming off him, his raw power, and strength. Why should I listen to my instincts!? They reject Sonic but demand Shadow. His face leans into my neck. He takes in my scent with a deep breath. I was about to moan but suppress it in my throat. My eyes lower as my body relaxes. I start to go into this trance like state. My body was submitting to him. Then I felt his hand on my other shoulder. The touch snaps me out of it. I will not submit to anyone, especially Shadow!

In a quick second I manage to get my hammer back and swing it across his face. Sending him flying a good few feet away. I put all of my strength into that hit. I didn't have time to think. I made one of Tails inventions appear in my hand. It was a transporter device. He only made one and I asked to use it for a test run. Then Shadow teleported back. Looking at me with anger and I see the huge mark on his right cheek. My hammer made a good collision on his face. Shadow started to walk towards me again. I push the button on the transporter without a second thought. Before I left, I saw the look of shock appear on his face. I didn't care. As long as he's far away from me. I'll take any chance I can get.

I appear in the cavern of Crater Lake. I look at the device in my hand. It places me to the location I desire. I have to thank Tails once I see him again. The transporter disappears along with my hammer. Scanning the area carefully. Making sure that Shadow wasn't near me. The coast was clear and I walk through the underground caves. The caves floor is covered by water from the falls. On the rocks and ledges are covered in moss and grass with little flowers scattered ever where. The caves are lit up with the clear blue water, giving this lighting affect. My ears drown in the sounds of running water. This was one of my favorite spots back when we searched for the crystals. I fell in love with the sight and sounds. I love mother nature.

I reach the location. It's a dome like shaped structure. The platform in a circle shape with glowing neon blue lights. There are three long bars that curve to the center. About fifteen feet above me is were the Radiant Crystal would be locked away. In between electronic beams to keep it from outsiders reach. Surrounding the place is rocks and a giant waterfall. I climb up one of the curved beams and carefully place the crystal through. Making sure to not touch the electricity. Once in place, I hop off. Four down, four more to go. I finish half of my mission by mid day. I'm on a roll. I open my map again to find the next location. It's Slowpoke Isle for the Verdant Crystal. I remember getting through the puzzles and finding it. Then Metal Sonic came and took the crystal. We kicked his metal butt and got it back. It wasn't hard to know where to place the crystal. Closing the map again and walk out of the cave. The Sun shines upon the water, giving it a glow like effect. No clouds cover the blue sky. It was a perfect day today. I had to make sure I was alone again. I seriously don't want Shadow after me. Sonic is easy to persuade but Shadow is more stubborn. I head of into the opening, going to my next destination.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mission Four: Slowpoke Isle**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

Once I got off the huge wooden boat, I reached the entrance to Slowpoke Isle. The ride took about thirty minutes to sail on across the water floor of Crater Lake. It seems that Sonic hasn't spotted me yet and I lost Shadow in the thick forestry. Just thinking about him sends chills through my pink fur. I know he's more direct than Sonic and he's goes for the up front approach than the soft mushy type. I can't imagine Shadow being mushy. It doesn't fit his character. Besides I highly doubt when my heat is over, this whole affection from them will die off. They'll most likely pretend this never happened and move on. Unlike me, I'll remember this for the rest of my life. I don't think that I'll get Sonic to be my boyfriend at this rate. I might as well give up on perusing him all together. It hurts knowing my feelings will be one sided but I can't get everything I want. This is no fairy tale, where the princess gets her knight and shining armor or prince(which ever comes first).

I look at the teleport device again. Thanks to this gadget that Tails made, it saved my pink fur from Shadow. I don't know much about this thing. Tails didn't give much information when he gave it to me. All I know is this device will send me to places that I wanted to go in seconds flat and it can only be used three times. Tails gave me a warning because this is in beta testing, he only activates it to go off three times. Then the thing will shut off permanently. I had to make sure I use this carefully or I'll be stuck in an isolated location or worse. I can't think about that now. The device disappears in my hands as I enter the village. I notice the surroundings haven't changed. The village is still the same, nature still covering around the sides, and the villagers are indoors. Not many are social here.

I reach the cave entrance with ease and go through the labyrinth. All the puzzles and switches are still opened and solved. I remember fiddling with the bells and activated the doors. I reach the place to put the Verdant Crystal. The room basically has a long circular center that the crystal was placed. The images of Metal Sonic busting through the rock to get the crystal before we had a chance to grab it. Then we chased him through this long path with flying objects towards us, till we beat him and got the crystal back. I ignore the giant hole to my right as I place the crystal on the stone center. The suns raise shines on the crystal to give it a glow, just like the Flame Crystal but this having a green hue than red.

I exit the room and close the door. Making sure to lock it tight. I can't close that massive hole since it's bigger than my house. Maybe one day I'll fix it but not now. I leave the main caves and enter the opening. The sun shines through the white clouds as the soft breeze from the wind went through the area. It was a nice and cool feeling.

I grab my communication device and called Perci. I wanted to discuess some topics with her and they were urgent. I left her one, encase I need to get a hold of her. Now is one of those times. It rings twice till she picks up.

"What's up Amy?" Perci asks. Her face pops up on the device's light screen.

"Remember when you said only male hedgehogs go after my scent?" I said.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asks.

"Well it's not just Sonic who's affected. Shadow seems to be caught in my scent as well." My voice spikes in worry when saying his name.

Perci gives me a confused look "Who's Shadow?"

Oh yeah that's right, Perci doesn't know who Shadow is. I doubt she's ever seen him before and he doesn't go near any of the villages either. He prefers the solitude life than be around public eyes.

"He's the other hedgehog guy I sort of know. He's isn't a friend of mine but more of an acquaintance. He and Sonic don't get along and fight every time they see each other. He's a black hedgehog with red stripes along his quills, red eyes, and chaos powers. He's Sonic's rival in power and speed." I described to her.

"Since he's another male hedgehog you know, does he act similar to Sonic's previous behavior?" Perci asks with caution.

"Yes and no." She looks at me with a weird expression. "He's more aggressive than Sonic is. He takes the up front and direct approach. He'll go through any lengths to accomplish his goals and he's not the romantic/friendly type either." I said.

"Then stay far away from him. He seems far worse than Sonic when you just described his behavior patterns. He the one you stay clear from no matter the cost. Sonic isn't the better choice either but it's all you got. If this Shadow guy manages to get close to you, be prepared to face him head on." She warned me.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I paused

"You either need to find a location to loose both a once till this heat wears off or use one of them to get rid of it." She spat at me with caution. "You have two options but they each come with a price." I gulp in fear of those conditions.

"If you do decide to mate with one of them, then the heat will wear off for a few years but things will become more complicated between the two of you. It'll never be the same as before. The guy will be infatuated with you once he claims you as their mate." She paused. "If you manage to slip past them after your heat is over, they'll go off as nothing happened. But this will repeat itself the following year till you mate. They'll keep coming back and it'll get worse as the years go by. Guys that hold out for the first year, their will to restrain themselves gets tougher to manage throughout the following years." Seriousness was spread on her face.

"Your best bet is to either have sex with one of them or move away to another island and never return. No offence to you Amy but I highly doubt you'll leave this island for good." She said.

My face went pale as I could feel my heart sink in my chest. It doesn't matter what I choose, I'll still get screwed in the end. I had to make the right choice here or be stuck in a situation that'll make my life harder to handle.

"There's a problem with that Perci." I paused as she gives me a confused look again. "The weird thing is, I have feelings for Sonic but my body and instincts deny his touch and affections. They desire Shadow instead. Which makes no sense. I don't see him as the romantic type and he and I aren't even close. What gives?" I ask in desperation. My mind has many questions that have no answers to.

"It's rather simple actually...The reason why your instincts and body are calling for Shadow than Sonic is because he's more powerful. It's a natural reaction in the female body to submit to the more dominate male role. Since your body is reacting to him, it seems that Shadow has more power and strength than Sonic does, since your body always rejects Sonic's affection. It's a common reaction because female instincts want to satisfy that demand in knowing that their future children will be strong and survive longer. It's an animal thing that all us mobian females are born with." Perci said.

"How in the world do you know this?" I ask in confusion and astonishment.

"Believe me I've had my fair share in that department but I manage to successfully stay safe every time. But you need to be more careful. Any wrong move and you'll be stuck in the wrong situation that you'll never get out of. You can't mess with mother nature." Perci said.

I stare at her with shock and fear. What intrigues me is the fact that Perci knows so much about this. But the fear is from Shadow. I didn't know that he's more powerful than Sonic. I thought they would have equal level of power but it seems that I'm wrong. What scares me is the fact my body craves him and rejects Sonic. I thought they would go with the more gentle and kind approach but it seems that my instincts want the more aggressive and lone wolf type. My body gets riled up just thinking about it.

Just thinking about him sends my body into a frenzy. His black fur with solid red stripes along each quill, that patch of white soft chest fur, his more lean body, his deep voice that makes my legs all numb, and his powers that can easily destroy any object into oblivion. His deep crimson eyes that shine dominance and demand on me, making me feel all hot and bothered. And his...

"Amy are you alright? You're drooling." Perci asks.

My body jolts in surprise. I didn't realize I spaced out. I totally forgot I was on the call with Perci. That's so embarrassing. My mind slipped on thinking of Shadow as my body reacts to those dirty thoughts. I bet a huge blush is staining my cheeks right now. My body is hot as I feel the need to find him and satisfy my needs. Now that sends a shiver down my spine. Just thinking about this and the mere images made me feel grossed out. I've never thought Sonic in this type of manor before. Now I'm thinking dirty thoughts with his rival...eww. I seriously need a reality check after this and a nice cold bath.

"I'll contact you later Perci, thanks for answering my questions. I'll contact you again if I have any more." I said. She nods as the call ends. I close the device and make it disappear again.

Oh sweet chaos, that was disturbing. Just the mere thought of Shadow and I is just gross. I can't even imagine him come up to me and ask to be his girlfriend. He'll never do it and I highly doubt Sonic will agree to it. Sonic will try to fight him off but that'll just end in disaster. Maybe even a blood bath battle. I so don't want that.

As my mind replays what Perci has said earlier. I must think carefully of my choices. My future is on the line with this and I don't want to screw it up. I have to accept the facts that I'm in a tough situation, whether I like it or not. I sighed and clear my mind for now. All I care about is placing these crystals back and keeping a far distance from everyone. Especially from Shadow. Even Sticks has to be a part of this, which sucks since she's my best friend. I can't be near her because she hangs with Sonic too much. Anyway the next location is the Ocean Purification Plant for the Tidal Crystal. I went after the next area to place the crystal there. After this I'll have two more to go. I'm almost done. Once this is completed, I'll just hide till this dang heat is over. That's my plan of action for now. It's the best option for me and I don't want to be claimed from either of those two. They'll taste my hammer if they try to approach me again!

* * *

 **SideNote:** I know I shouldn't be posting during my hiatus but I couldn't help myself. I've notice you guys have been itching for me to post another chapter for a while now. To clear things out, this story has a minimum of fifteen chapters or less and each one is about a thousand words or more in length. This is a small story and I don't plan to make this long, like my other ones. I just want this piece to be finished before spring ends because I have new literature's on the way. I've been itching to start since I finally completed the plots. And don't worry, the delicious smut will come soon. Just be a bit more patient. I know some of you out there are dying to know the juicy details.


	6. Chapter 5

**Interference**

 **(Shadow's Pov)**

Damn that fool, how dare he interfere in my plans. Sonic's demise what about to be accomplished by my hands. That buffoon had to ruin everything. It's been two weeks since my attack on Faker. I've kept myself scarce since then. The last thing I needed was that idiot following me. When I fight Sonic, it'll be on my terms.

This island is rather large compared to its counter parts. My location mostly stays within the forestry or thick jungle. Staying with the solitude life style and keep unwanted pests away. I've been planning for my next assault for some time now. As I walk through the thick forest, I picked up on a scent. Not just any scent, this had a sweet and peculiar aroma. Which I find quite odd. I've never came across this before. The more I take in, the more riled up I feel. My body felt like it was on fire, the burning sensation of eagerness and determination run through my limbs and my instincts became wild with adrenaline. My fur stood on ends as I felt the need to follow this aroma. I was confused from my body that's reacting on it's own accord. The scent was off to my right. I decided to follow the trail. Wondering what's causing my body to act this way.

The deeper I go, the more adrenaline flows through my veins. Itching to figure out what's causing this reaction. The scent become stronger with each step I take. Getting closer to the target. I saw an opening within the dense forestry as the aroma leads me towards it. Then a flash of pink was spotted within the clearing. I brush the last bits of plantation in my way till I was visible. The aroma has leaded me to this female. A pink hedgehog to be exact. It's one of Fakers pathetic friends, Amy. She holds her large hammer in self defense and glares at me. I took a whiff of the air to notice the scent again. Then it hit me, she was emitting this. I stare hard at her form. I could feel my body become hungry in need as the adrenaline within my body cries out. Eager to ponce on the female and devour her. Which threw me off in confusion.

"Get lost Shadow, I have no time to deal with you." She threatens me and turns to leave the premises. I thought that was the weakest threat I've ever heard.

"So you're the one who's giving off this sweet scent." I spoke. I notice my voice was deeper and more intimidating than normal. Which threw me off but it kept her still in her tracks.

She turns her head at my direction and glares at me. I ignore it as I scan the area. Taking a note that Faker isn't here. Isn't he usually at her side?

"It seems that Faker isn't present." I said as my eyes glue back onto her. I can sense her body reacting to me from this distance. Deep down I felt intrigued by her reactions. Some sick thought processed in my mind that wanted me to get closer and taunt her more. See how far I can get her ticked.

"If you're looking for Sonic, he's not here." She spat at me. I could feel the venom coming from her voice.

"It seems so but I'm not hear for him." I said. I started to stalk my way towards her. My eyes never left hers in an intense stare. "Something of greater importance has caught my attention."

I didn't know what came over me. It never fazed me about her presence before. I didn't care if she existed besides faker before but now it's different. My instincts roared at me to claim this female. Make her submit to me and ravish her in my desires. Which I found to be quite a disturbing thought. My body is reacting to this hedgehog's scent. What's pushing me on is the fact that I'm following my instincts. Demanding me to take her at this very moment.

Her hammer attempts to collide against my face. Swinging it with enough strength to hear the wind's force around the weapon. I teleported seconds before it made contact. She was stunned from my sudden escape. I teleport behind her. Grabbing the pathetic weapon from her hands. Easily holding it with little effort. It had some weight to it though, which semi impressed me. She seems smaller in comparison but she can pull her own weight.

We were mere inches from touching. I could feel her body heat through her clothing. Her scent became intense. She exhaled her breath that she was holding in. The scent became sweeter and more tempting. Without thinking, a small and powerful growl escapes my throat. Exciting her even more. My eyes cloud with desire as I stare at her pink quills. Her ears fold back in submission.

My body was acting on its own accord. I lean my face into her neck, taking in the sweet and intoxicating aroma she was emitting. She relaxed in my presence as I was mere inches from her face. I take in the scent. Letting my mind roam the possibilities that I could do. My eyes close as her scent was making my head spin. I didn't realize my guard was down. I could feel her body calling towards me as my instincts yell in my head to take her here and now. It's a disturbing yet tempting thought. My fingers twitch in anticipation, itching to touch her. Without putting much thought, I place my hand on her right shoulder. Her body felt hot to the touch. Sending chills through my fur.

Within seconds, she grabs her hammer from my hands and hit my face with enough force to send me flying. I land a good few feet in the distance. Making my body collide against a large tree in the forest. Out of sight from her eyes. It hurt as the damage against the large tree made a giant crater on the trunk. My back stung with pain from the shear force. Also my left cheek was throbbing from her hammer. For one thing, she has a lot of strength for a female. I teleported back into the opening. I glare in anger at her. She holds an unknown device in her hand that has taken the hammers place. I walk towards her again. I will not be interrupted again. I'm getting fed up with the damn interference's. Before I had a chance to reach her, she disappears. Mimicking my teleportaion. I stood there in shock. She was gone as did her scent too. The sweet aroma evaporates in the air as a sign that she was never here. I lost track of her.

I shouldn't care but my instincts roar at me to find her. I wanted to ignore this whole situation and go back to fight Faker but the adrenaline in my veins denied my demands. I never let my guard down. It irritated me that a mere female can do this to me. My body was itching to chase her down. The thrill of a good chase made my fur ruffled into a mess as my body is riled up. Turing on my skates and went to track her down. Screw Faker and that fool, she is of higher importance to face. She won't get away that easily.


	7. Chapter 6

**On The Hunt**

 **(Sonic's Pov)**

"Whew we're finally done!" I said while wiping the sweat off my forehead.

Knuckles, Sticks, I have been working on a neighbor village in Crater Lake that collapsed a few days ago from natural causes. Mostly Mother Nature's powerful winds blew some of the roofs off and destroyed some of the smaller buildings. This isn't a first. We've fix houses before and we'll do it again. It's been three months since we imprisoned that over sized worm and Eggman hasn't tried anything. I haven't seen him and even went to his place. He was out somewhere, doing whatever he does. It didn't bother me. Sure it became boring but an okay change of pace. I can relax more and explore the huge island. Meet some friendly faces and get mini tasks done.

I've also haven't seen Shadow either. He tried to ambush me but failed. Funny how Eggman went all geeky on him and I easily kicked his butt. I haven't heard a word from anyone. I've tried searching for one of them one time. I was so bored and wanted an adventure. Anyway it's now the start of the afternoon. We finished working on the last house and went back home.

Knuckles and Sticks followed me back. We say Tails go back into his workshop. I ran to his door and went in. I saw him work on another invention. Thanks to Tails he's saved my quills numerous of times. I own the little guy my life.

"Hey buddy!" I said with a smile.

Tails stopped working and saw us. "Hey Sonic, Knuckles, and Sticks. Did you finish repairing the village already?"

"Yeah minor damage, nothing we couldn't handle." Knuckles said with confidence.

"That's good. I'm just fixing one of my broken inventions. Just to pass the time." He said while placing his tools away.

We all went to my place and sat on the huge couch. It was a nice sunny day without a cloud in the sky. We all had nothing to do now. Well mostly me. Tails works in his shop, Sticks plays with her robotic gross dog thing, and Knuckles just works out. I on the other hand had nothing planned. I'm so bored!

Knuckles and Sticks left my shack after a while of chatting. They had other things to finish up. Tails and I are the only ones left. We sat on the couch and chat about random things. Then Amy came into the topic. I was curious since she hasn't been seen all day. The last time I saw her was two days ago, after she threatened me with her massive hammer. I don't want to get into the cross fire of that weapon she has. That thing can put anyone out for days. Just the mere thought scared me a bit.

"So buddy have you seen Amy lately?" I ask him.

"No I haven't. She said she wanted to be left alone for a while. I haven't seen her since she left two days ago." Tails said.

"If you say so, I stopped by her place yesterday but she wasn't back yet. I'm kind of worried." I said.

"You okay Sonic? You've been acting weird since last week." Tails asks me in question.

"What do you mean?" I ask back.

"Well you've been stuck to Amy like glue, treat other guys like dirt when they're near her, spending more time together than usual, and the expressions you show are something of affection or along those lines with Amy." He paused. I stare at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure you don't have romantic feelings for her? It seems you're showing them rather publicly lately."

"No I don't! I only see her as a friend. What made you think that?" I said.

"If you say so Sonic." Tails said with sarcasm.

"Not funny man." I spat.

"I'm serious Sonic. Since last week you've been acting strange and we all can tell. It's not hard to guess." Tails said.

My ears fell to my quills. I didn't realize I was do this. I thought it was my protectiveness over my friends. Now with Eggman gone and Shadow not showing up, I've been antsy to go on another adventure. Maybe I'm going too far with this. I don't know what came over me. I grab one of the communicator devices and called Amy. It rings three times and got no answer. It worried me a lot. More than usual.

"I need to find her, she could be in danger." I got up from the couch and was about to leave till Tails stopped me.

"Sonic, She wanted to be left alone for a reason. I don't know what it could be but just let it go for now. I know she can handle herself out there on whatever she's doing." Tails said with seriousness in his voice. "Besides I highly doubt you want to get hit with that hammer of hers."

"I know buddy but for some reason I really need to find her. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and I bet Amy is apart of it." I said.

"I don't think it's wise to go after her Sonic." Tails warned me.

"I'm going whether you or anyone else likes it or not. Besides she's been on my mind since the last time I saw her. I have a bad feeling in my quills about this. I don't know if this is feelings or just me worried about her safety. I need to find her and figure this out. I'll catch you later buddy." I said then speed off into the dense forest.

Leaving him and the others behind in the village. I knew I was acting different lately but I would brush it off like it was nothing. I thought I was helping but the reactions I get from Amy aren't pleasant. She would try to push me away or tell me off but I would just keep coming back. What I've also notice is this sweet smell coming from her. I don't know if it's a perfume but I was loving it. It was the sweetest scent I've ever smelled. Usually chili dogs would get me going but this scent made me more relaxed and eager. I don't know why. Am I loosing my mind? I don't know but I'll find her and make her answer my questions.


	8. Chapter 7

**Mission Five: Ocean Purification Plant**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

I reach the entrance. Before the platform moved I took in the bright sky and the scent of the ocean. Salted waters blew with the wind which went through her quills. The cool wind made her fur chill in a lower temperature. Cooling off her heat. If she didn't have two hedgehogs after her, she would just lay on the sand all day. Maybe swim in the waters for an hour or two. The platform moves down to go under the water. The plant is at the sea floor. Reaching the bottom I hopped off. The platform moves back up and locks itself tight. It's a one way ride and I can only go through, no back track.

The tunnels are made of metal and glass. The glass lets anyone see the ocean and its sea creatures swim over the glass.I have to guess that the glass had to be a few feet thick to prevent the oceans pressure from breaking the glass. The fake crystal is around the corner which activated the robot guardian. I walk through the tunnels and reach the long hallway. The guardian has been defeated since Sonic and I beat it into scrap. It not the fact I hated it. The Ancients didn't know that a thousand years later the crystals would be in danger from Lyric and were going after them as well. The guardian was to prevent anyone especially Lyric to get the crystals. The robot couldn't tell if we were good or evil. It's programmed to destroy anyone after the crystals.

Going through each room with ease as usual. We already got the mini trinkets and side items for others in the past. Now I'm just returning the crystals to where they originally belong. Once I get past the large rooms I enter the outside of these building which the water is being held by some powerful force. I hop from one coral rock to the next. Reaching for the next building. I know I used to take the scenery in before but I don't have time right now. I need to place the crystal back and head to the next area. The sooner I finish this mission, the sooner I can hide from the guys.

I reach the last area. I go on the pink rails to climb myself up. The location is just a few steps away. I walk right in front of it. Before I could summon the crystal, a voice stopped me.

"So this is where you were hiding?"

Oh crap, not him. I knew Shadow would catch up to me but I didn't expect it to be this quick.

"When I said get lost, I mean GET LOST!" I yelled at him. I so don't have time to deal with his crap. I had to hold back the urge to attack him again. Didn't he get the message before?!

"Hmph." Was all Shadow said.

He was standing at the ledge, a good ten feet from me. I really was hoping to lose him but that didn't work. Then out of nowhere Sonic appeared. Leaping over the ledge and landing close to Shadow. His attention fully on me and he didn't notice Shadow's presence yet.

"I finally found you Amy." Sonic said while giving me a serious look.

Oh crap, this is not good. If they fight then it'll turn into a blood battle. I need to loose them and quick. But I'm cornered here. I'm so screwed...wait I have Tails teleport device. I just need to keep them at a good distance and distract them long enough.

"Sonic I told you to stay away." I spat towards him.

"Not until you answer my questions Amy. I need to figure why you're running away?" He said.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" I glare at him.

Shadow chuckled from our childish arguments. Mostly Sonic being a stubborn idiot. Sonic turns to his left and saw Shadow. His eyes widen in suprise. Seeing him here after their last fight was a while ago. They both stare each other down. I had a feeling that there was a fight coming. I need to stop them.

"What are you doing here Faker?!" Sonic spat towards Shadow.

Shadow glares hard at Sonic. "Like hell I'd tell you."

"You better stay away from Amy!" Sonic threatened.

"I don't need your permission Faker and last time I checked, she isn't yours." Shadow taunted Sonic.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Oh I would." Shadow chuckled with an evil grin.

I was getting fed up with this whole thing. I'm nobodies property. This has to end.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed.

They both look at me with shock and bewilderment on their faces. Both surprised that I yelled at them. Now that I got their attention, I can finally put an end to this.

"I'm nobodies property. The reason why you two are after me is because I'm in heat! I don't care if you're interested, I want no part of it. Get the message through your thick skulls. Stay The Hell Away From Me!" I yelled at them.

"You're in heat?!" They both said at the same time. Both blushing in realization.

I ignore their staring and summoned the crystal. Placing it back into its location as the machine locks itself up. Moving back in place as of before. Keeping the crystal safe from harm.

"Is this what you've been doing for the past two days?" Sonic manages to ask. Still in shock from the information I told them. I could tell since his voice as stumbling a bit.

"It's none of your damn business of what I do Sonic, just go home. And you Shadow, leave me alone!" I glare at the both of them.

"You don't tell me what to do." Shadow spat back at me.

"Does it look like I care?" I said.

I summon the mini device in my hand. Shadow notice what I was doing. He comes after me. "Oh no you don't!"

He reaches for me but I dodge his attempt. I leap out of the way just in time. If one of them catches me, I would be done for. Sonic tries to go after me as well but fails. I leap onto the long metal rods above them. Out of their reach, well mostly Sonic's. Before I pushed the button, I look down at them.

"I'll see you guys in three days...bye." I wave at them as I click the device. Their faces look at me with shock and irritation. I manage to lost Shadow again and this time I lost Sonic too. I seriously need to thank Tails once this is over.

I land in the next area Creeper Gorge for the Twilight Crystal. I didn't care if they fought back at the plant. Once I finish these last two crystals, I'll teleport to a special place. I know for a fact that Sonic and Shadow will never find me. I had to be careful this time. I only have this one shot to telelport and the device will shut down permanently. That was too close. If one of them had me in their grasp, I knew that'll be the end of me. They just keep coming and coming. I have to keep them off my trail for three more days, then I'm in the clear.


	9. Chapter 8

**Mission Six: Creeper Gorge**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

Ah Creeper Gorge, one of my least favorite places. There's no sign of intelligent life, dark green vines with long pinkish thorns, and a gloomy atmosphere...fun. What gives me the creeps is the fact that these vines attack anyone who steps foot on this land. Whether it be a robot or living being. They move on their own accord. Whether it be by spinning, popping from the ground, or flying at you. I swear I always regret coming to this place. In the heart of this place is a temple, where the Ancients hid the Twilight Crystal from Lyric. I don't blame them for picking this location. It'll keep any intruder out for good. The sooner I return the crystal the sooner I can leave.

As I move deeper into the area, more vines try to attack me. Thanks to my acrobatic skills, I can easily dodge these pesky weeds. While running one large vine went at me. I leap into the air with a back flip and land back onto the stone runway. The plant smack into a large rock, shattering it into pieces. I kept moving forward. One I had to slide on my knees and lean back as the thing was a foot from my face. I ignore the small pain from sliding on my knees. I'd rather not get hit with the vines. I reach to a rock ledge where I find a long rod. Using the beam to guide me in the air. I land perfectly on the ground. Until another vine came straight for me. My hammer appeared in my hands as I wacked it. Sending me straight up by a few feet. I curve my back and flip myself to dodge the remaining vines. Once I got out of range, I had to rest for a few minutes. One of the vines wouldn't rest. It tried to hit me but came a few feet short. I smirk in triumph. Some of the vines have tied into a massive knot and can't budge. Since their thorns are so long, they caught in each other. I place my hammer in front of my feet, my hands lay on the end of the handle as my head rests there. Using the hammer for balance. I bend my right leg behind my left as my backside reaches higher. Giving my body a curve stature. So much for an easy day.

 **(Narration)**

What Amy didn't know is the fact that both Sonic and Shadow have catched up to her. Sonic easily knew where she would be next from their past adventures. As for Shadow, he followed her sweet scent. Since he didn't explore these parts of the island, he just watched her and followed the trail.

They stare in awe at Amy. Watching her body do flips, bend in the most bizarre positions, and use her light weight to her advantage. She was flying without wings. It amazed both hedgehogs. Knowing that she can pull these stunts with ease against the vines. Each pose she gets into, dirty thoughts went through their minds. Wondering how flexible she can really be. They stare in surprise as she turns the large vines into a massive knot and one tried to reach her but came a few feet short. She smiles in triumph as she leans on her hammer. Their eyes wonder on her curves as her lower back arches into the air. Seeing all the femininity that she has to offer. Swallowing a lump in their throats as their nostrils flare in excitement. They were itching to just crab her right there and take her on the spot but they held themselves back. For now at least.

Then suddenly a huge vine came from the ground, heading straight for Amy. What she did next made their jaws drop. She jumps over the massive vine. Making a perfect split while her left hand barely touches it. Her quills fly into the air around her head. Then completing three front flips in the air. Landing on the other rock platform with ease. The vine smashed into a large wall then disappears into the ground. She receives no scratches from that dodge and didn't break a sweat.

She sighs, placing both hands on her hips "These damn weeds just keep coming out of know where. No wonder why this place is deserted."

She walks off into the distance as the males both stood in place. Still flabbergasted at what they just witnessed. Both just a thread away from crabbing her. Barely able to keep themselves in control.

They couldn't help themselves, it's all thanks to their instincts and Amy's heat, that they act this way. They're a good distance away from the pink female. Far enough where they can see her but she can't detect them. Along the way they would argue or threaten each other. Declaring who claimed her as theirs.

After she disappeared back at the plant, they both went on the hunt after her again. No fight has started yet. The tension between these two hedgehog males was thick. Anything could easily set them off and start a fight. But all in their heads was reaching to the female in heat first. A fight will come but not yet.

 **(Amy's Pov)**

I reach the end and found the metallic temple. It's not much since no one has been here for a thousand year, exclude us and Eggman of course. Yeah he had to interfere and take the crystal before us. He wasn't helping in the slightest. We had to destroy one of his mechs that he controlled to get the crystal back. I reach the entrance. With none of the vines around and Eggman's disappearance, it's a lot easier to deliver the crystal back. Landing on the large metal platform, the crystal appeared in my hands. I reach upwards as the thing floated away. Going up till it reached the ceiling. Then some lasers kept the crystal there. Guarding it for many years to come. I was satisfied. I walk away till I reach another ledge at the end of the temple. If I jump I could easily fall into the abyss underneath me. The communicator device appears in my hands as I reach out to MIAI. It's great knowing I can reach her from this distance. I went to her in the past and placed her programming into the communicators. It wasn't hard, surprisingly.

"Greetings Amy." She said.

"Hello MIAI, can you summon a portal to take me to Sky Citadel please?" I ask.

"Confirming data...Portal transporting to your location." She said.

Within seconds a neon blue portal appeared in front of me. I didn't want to use the teleportor since I only have one more try before shutting off completely. I thanked MIAI and turned off the device. Jumping through the portal and land at my location. I'm almost done. Just one more crystal to go and off to my secret spot.

 **(Narration)**

Sonic and Shadow watch her disappear once again from their sight. They both know who created the portal. Sonic was surprised on how Amy could reach MIAI at this distance. While Shadow just glares in irritation. The fact that he can't reach her in time before she's gone again pissed him off. Sonic knew exactly where she was going, as did Shadow. Sonic turns to face him but only saw nothing. Shadow used his teleportation. Two things that Sonic found annoying, the fact that Shadow could teleport and knowing the only way back is the long way around. His running will take a good amount of time before reaching for the floating city. Shadow could easily catch her and that didn't please Sonic. He sighed and headed out. He only hoped that he can get to her first before Faker does.

* * *

 **Side Note:** The reason why I'm posting so frequently is the fact I want to complete this story as soon as possible. Some things came up in my personal life that I'm unable to ignore. Also I've been itching to post my new literature's for you readers out there. Some I know that will interest you and will constantly beg me to post sooner. There are only three or four more chapters left of this story. I've told you guys this will be less than fifteen chapters...Don't worry for those who are itching to read the delicious smut chapter, it'll come soon. Just be a bit more patient.


	10. Chapter 9

**Mission Seven: Sky Citadel**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

All thanks to MIAI, I was able to reach the Sky Citadel with ease. Out of all the places where the crystals would stay at, this has to be my most favorite besides Crater Lake. The city is beautiful. Even though there's no nature it has the neon blue lighting to show off its natural beauty. Cracks along side the concrete walls and columns. Golden designs in the flooring and on the walls of each building. Since this city is in the sky, white clouds cover the clear sky's all around. I know the city's power supply isn't from the crystal because it's still floating in the sky. This place is the most unknown to me. I'm happy to know I have Cliff's book, now I can finally figure out some of these hieroglyphics the Ancients left behind. Even though I can understand them rather easily, some have been quite difficult to understand. can easily return the crystal but I'm also here to answer some of these questions about them. Lets hope I can get my answers before Sonic and Shadow show up. Knowing them, they'll try to get me. Interrupting my research.

I walk in the main halls behind the main entrance. First return the crystal, then find my answers. Inside has floating platforms with light beams to navigate my way deeper into the city. They're all in place so I can just walk forward. Nothing to worry about this time. The deeper I go, the more hieroglyphics I notice along the walls. I try to read them but they're foreign to my knowledge. The last crystal is almost home. Then my mission is complete. I didn't need to run through the halls to reach my location. I prefer to take my time even though I'm under some time limit. Well more like three day limit. Stupid Heat! I wish I didn't have this problem. It would be much easier. Then I wouldn't have two guys after me.

Once I reached the center of the city, I spotted the location to place the last crystal. I leap from one platform to the next, along with some pink bars to get a higher reach. The crystal would be in place by some machinery that used anti gravity to keep the crystal from falling. Since the floor under it is destroyed, thanks to Lyric. I had to climb onto the machine. It wasn't hard but it wasn't large either. The crystal would be placed under the machine so I have to some tricks to get in. I found a suitable bar ledge next the side. I sat on the bar, facing the machine. I lean back as my ankles hold onto the bar. I bend myself far enough to reach the center. I summon the crystal and place it under the maching. My back arched as I stretch my arms. Thank chaos for my acrobatic skills and flexibility. I knew there was a good reason to keep myself well exercised. The crystal floats from my hands into the machine. Once in, I was satisfied.

I place my hands onto the bar and flip backwards. Then using my arms to flip myself into the air. Landing perfectly on the bar then onto the machine. Using my legs to jump in the air to reach the other bars. Then using my hammer to grab it and spin myself. Leaping from one bar to the next till I land on the ground. Too easy for me.

I was itching to find the answers I was looking for. I jog back to the halls that have the unknown hieroglyphics. I summon the Ancient book and start flipping through pages till I found the right one. I look at the language as I compare the ones within the book. What I found next, astonished me.

 **(Shadow's Pov)**

I didn't have much leverage on where her current location was. I manage to pick up onto her scent on the edge of the shore. It was faint but enough to catch a trail. What confused me was the fact it was coming from the sky. Why in the hell was she in the sky?!

It didn't take me long to find out. Faker comes out of the village and heads to a tall machine. It took him upwards into the clouds. I used my teleportation and land at the destination faster. My eyes widen at my discovery, a city in the clouds. I didn't understand why she's at a place like this. The breeze felt nice hitting my quills. Then my nose picks up on the sweet aroma again. It's stronger than at the beach. Without hesitation, I went after it. It didn't take long for me to find her.

Neither did Faker. I saw him running down the hall behind me. I ignore him. I stare at Amy and was interested on what she's doing. She leaps from the bars to this floating machine. Then bends her body to place this crystal inside. The way her body bends, made my thoughts go wild. I could easily get her but I wanted to wait for the right time. Now with Faker here, it'll be harder to accomplish my task.

She uses her hammer to go on each bar till landing perfectly on the ground. She walks in our direction. I was behind a corner in the dark. The way she walks has me in a trance. The way her hips move with each step, they sway side to side with ease. Her body slightly bounces with each step, her quills would glide behind her, and her eyes read determination. Itching to complete a certain task that she's been after. Faker was right behind me and I swear I could hear him panting. It didn't help that my throat gives a slight growl. Both at him and at Amy. Faker was annoying me and I was itching to fight him as for Amy, I wanted to grab her before Faker does.

She stops at the end of the hall and pulls out a large book. Flipping through pages in seconds. In search for something. Then she looks at the wall with interest. On the wall was some type of images. I could care less about that but it seems to take her attention.

"They're hieroglyphics." Faker said to himself.

Hieroglyphics? What is Faker spouting this time? My mind was cut short when Amy spoke.

"So they used the crystals to produce and harness pure energy. Each crystal went to one Ancient. One only capable of mastering that exact element. They split their powers into eight crystals. Fire, electricity, water, earth, air, light, darkness, and poison. They unify with chaos energy to control their flow." Chaos combined with the crystals was

Where did the negative parts come from? This doesn't add up." She said in question. Flipping through a few more pages in the book. Then her eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait a minute, Lyric used that negative energy in his robot army and his robotic parts on himself. Without that he would have perished because of opening and trying to harness the crystals power, since they were made of pure energy." She paused.

Both Fake and I just stare in astonishment that she can read ancient language. She looks back on the wall to read the language.

"Eight Chaos Crystals harness the power to any energy of which they were created in existence. Each having a special ability that controls one or more elements. Once having all eight in one location, disaster will be upon who ever wields them...Wait if all crystals are together like Lyric had they would have either worked with or against him. How in the world did they accomplish that? Also that doesn't explain their disappearance?" She said to herself. She flips through more pages.

I've waited long enough. I teleported to her. Appearing in front of her vision. She flinched at my closeness. She had her guard down which gave me an advantage. Within seconds Faker appeared behind her. We were inches from her body. Her scent intensify's and emits the sweet aroma. Sending my body into a frenzy. I felt my instincts fuel in dominant adrenaline and determination to claim this female, especially in front of Faker.

 **(Amy's Pov)**

As I'm reading through the book and the text along the walls. I felt a presence in front of me. A light flashed and I immediately knew who it was. Shadow was inches from me. I could feel his body heat upon my fur. I felt myself wanting to submit again. Then another appeared behind me. It was Sonic. Oh not good! They're inches from me and I could feel the tension in the air. Both wanted to take me and fight each other. The book in my hands was gone in seconds as use my hammer against Sonic's face and my foot at Shadow's feet. Twirling my body to hit both at once. Catching them both off guard. Both made a small noise from impact. Sonic was send flying as Shadow lands on the floor hard. I ran down the halls to try and get some distance from them once again. I swear this is getting old fast.

So much for my research. I'll complete it once my heat is over. I jump through some lights and land in an empty room. I heard Sonic run by. He passes the entrance of this small room as he runs down the halls. I lost him but where is...then suddenly a hand appears next to my head. I was facing a wall to try and hide within the darkness. Maybe loose both of them but I only managed to lose one. Thank chaos Sonic isn't a hard thinker. I felt Shadow behind me. Now I have a problem.

"You might have fooled Faker but you'll have to better than that to loose me." He spoke in a deep voice.

My voice locks in my throat. I was scared of what he would do to me. Knowing how close we are. His free hand lands on my shoulder again. My body flinched in his forwardness. Before I could protest, his hand travels down my arm. Sending shivers on my skin. My mind wanted him to not touch me but my instincts and body are enjoying the sensation. His hand then lands on my waist. Thank chaos I have my clothes on but that didn't stop Shadow. His hand goes lower on my hips. Giving a firm grip and pulls me towards him. I easily comply to his demands without thinking. My eyes and ears lower in submission. He growls as our lower half's connect and slightly move in friction. I could feel the vibrations through his chest. Without thinking I moan out. I was about to cover my mouth in shock, I didn't know I could make a noise like that.

His other hand went on my body, joining the other on my hips. Making me stop my hand going towards my face. His head leans onto my shoulder and inhales my scent. My body was tingling in his hold. His hands would wonder along my clothed body. They search for something. I couldn't figure what it was though. My mind went blank as he continues his advances. Then his mouth went on my neck and lightly bites. It was a small nibble but that sends me into a frenzy. I felt my body move on it's own accord. My hips grind against him as another moan escapes my mouth. He grunts in my pink fur. Then one of his hands went to my thighs. Rubbing my fur back and forth between his fingers. Then travels under my dress. On instinct, I arch myself on him and widen my legs. My body was giving Shadow more access to areas that are foreign to him. He licks my neck and bites again. His other free hand holds me still against his chest.

This sensation has my body become hot and in need for something. The more Shadow moves, the more eager my body feels. I couldn't grasp my body's movement. It had a mind of it's own. My instincts wanted him to just take me here. Care little if Sonic found us or not. Just the thought of him catching this scene, made me feel even more eager to follow Shadow's demands. I moan again as his hand slides along my white underwear. The words I wanted to speak, left me. The moans I give, I had to keep them quiet. Muffling them or quietly doing it. His advancement on my body was a nice feeling. I felt the tip of his fingers just go under my underwear. He was about to go even further till a loud shout was made.

"Amy?!"

It was Sonic screaming for me. That snapped me out of my trance again. I personally thank Sonic for bringing me back into reality. If I didn't come back, both Shadow and I would be having sex right now. A pleasuring shiver crawls up my spine. I shove Shadow off me. As he was away, my body yearns for him once again. My inner self yells at me for what I just did, demanding that I go back to him. I Ignore the cries of need and satisfaction. He growls at me again. The look in his eyes reads of hunger and desire. Turning his animal side into overdrive. His instincts turn himself into a lustful male. I leap out of the room and run again. Panting in the process from what just happened. The blush that was on my face didn't leave as my body was still in a slight daze from his wondering hands. I couldn't run far before they found me again. Both eager to get to me. I knew this wasn't a good idea but I had no choice.

I grab the telepot device and jump off the edge. They try to catch me but missed. Shadow instantly teleported along side me in the fall. He grabbed me but I kicked him away. Before he could grab me again, I teleported away. My location is unknown to anyone and I know I'll be safe from those two lustful hedgehogs. I used up the last teleportation on this device as it shuts down completely. I hope I made the right decision?


	11. Chapter 10

**Sanctuary**

 **(Narration)**

Amy's last teleportation lands her into a secret location that's closed off from the outside world. It's an underground cave located near Crater Lake but this was no ordinary cave. A stream of spring water flows through the floors. The water was so clear and pure of any contamination. Deep in the rocky cave has a large center, where most of the water subsides. A pool or mini lake. Deep enough to swim but shallow enough to stand. This water gave life of which the sun doesn't shine. Around the edge of the waters are some rocks scattered around. A few large and some small. The floor that the water doesn't touch is covered in green grass. It's no ordinary grass, special minerals within this type of grass to grow and flourish in darkness. Some plants similar to bushes on the outside also grow within these caves. Giving life inside the darkness. The waters movement projects onto the ceiling, giving it an wavy texture. The water shins brightly to make the caves glow in a blueish tint. Sounds of a flowing stream run through the caves. The waterfall at the entrance echos through the rocks, in this location you can hear it but not enough to drown out the other sounds. Plants thrive in this cave. The pure water gives them nuterience to survive. Though no animals have venture in here. The seal prevents anyone to enter.

There is an entrance but it's sealed off behind a huge waterfall. Amy didn't want anyone to know of this place so she designed a rock seal to make sure this stayed out of sight to anyone. She wanted a place on the island for herself. She likes being around her friends and others but sometimes being alone has its moments. Now is one of those moments. Now Amy knows she has finally lost both hedgehogs. Sonic will never find this place, not even if it was smacked in his face. Shadow on the other hand maybe but she highly doubt it. Just stay in this cave for three days. Now with that set, she plays the waiting game. Wishing that this heat was over as soon as possible.

 **(Amy's Pov)**

This place always brings peace to me. No matter how angry or infuriated I was. The sounds of running water, the mixed scents of different plants, and the calm atmosphere brings the best out of nature. I fell deep in love for this place. I felt a bit guilty for not telling the others but I didn't care at this moment. The last thing I need is Sonic or Shadow in this cave with me. The seal only I can destroy is locked up tight. I made sure not even Knuckles can break the rocks with his fists.

The clear water brings out the rocks shine. Plants around the cave's center glow and flourish. I've been here a few times in the past. I couldn't stay long or leave when ever I felt like it because the guys would try to follow me. I had to be very careful on when I go to this place. The best time would be at night when everyone is asleep or out for a few days. I had to pick my timing carefully.

My body heat felt intense. It's all thanks to Shadow, that jerk! Is it too much to ask to be left alone for a while?! It was only a few hours ago that he was touching me. What I didn't like was the fact that my body was enjoying it, all of it. I can still feel the tingling sensation along my thighs from his hands. Like they're still touching my fur. His lounge and fangs graze my neck, leaving little nips. I swear he was enjoying more than I was...well my body was. My mind was swimming in dirty thoughts. This was irritating me. Maybe a good soak in the clear water would help cool myself off?

I walk onto the grass and near the waters edge. I kneel down and seated myself on my hands and knees. My bands and quills fall on my face. Seeing my reflection in the pool. My face was covered in a deep blush as my body felt like it was on fire. I remove my shoes and knee length socks. My bare feet touch the soft grass. What's interesting is the fact this grass is softer than normal grass outside. My toes curl in the green floor under me. Feeling the softness through my fur. Next would be my gloves and purple bands. I left my gold rings on my wrists. I've rarely remove them. The headband goes next. Then my dress. This dress was no ordinary dress. I put white bands around my waist to secure it on my hips. Sometimes the buttons would remove the material and expose myself if the bands weren't there. With each strip off the dress was left. I unbutton my dress from the front. Letting it fall of my body and onto the floor at my feet. Before removing my undergarments, I folded my clothing and placed them on a large rock. Keeping them from getting wet.

What other mobians didn't know that my body has gain some maturity. My chest has grown another size up, round hips, and flat stomach. With my exercise and acrobatic skills I manage to keep myself in shape. Over the years part of my body have grown in size. Into a young lady that I am today. Thanks to my dress, not many could notice my change. Since I couldn't go out and shop for the proper items for my growth, I decided to improvise.

I had left over bands and used them to cover my chest. Making them seem smaller than they appear. A trick I found out one day. I made sure they weren't tight on my ribs but secure enough to fool anyone. As I unwrap each layer, my chest showed their full size. Able to breath without being squished. I'm between a size c or d, I couldn't tell. My underwear was next. Without getting up, I used my hips and legs to move myself. Removing the last clothing I had. I cross my legs and put my feet into the water. Feeling the cool sensation on my fur.

I moan in pure bliss. I move myself into the water. I walk to the center and went under. Swimming in the deepest part and cool myself off. The water felt cold on my heated skin. Making my body relax my tense muscles and heated fur. My instincts wanted me to find Shadow and finish what he started. Ignoring its stupid ranting, I swim in the water. I couldn't stay under the water for long. I needed air at some point.

I swam up to the surface and lean back. Letting air into my lungs and swam to the shallows. Once I got out, I feel my fur cling onto my skin. Droplets of water fall to the grassy floor. The cave doesn't have wind and the temperature is warm. Since the rocks travel the suns heated raise inside. I could feel the warmth in the air as I air dry myself.

I wanted to do some stretching and release the tension in my muscles. I first did a split, my legs spread on both sides of my body. Then I bend forward to the floor. I felt my spine crack. Next I did a hand stand. Spread my legs again and curved my back. I heard my spine and legs crack some more. Next I arched my back by doing a bridge like stance. Making my stomach face the ceiling. Then do a back flip on my hands. As I do these type of stretches, I could feel the air leave my muscles and become more loose. Once I finished, I sit on the grass. My legs bend in front of me while I lean back a bit, using my hands to keep myself up. I swear this whole heat thing is so stressful. My instincts yell at my logical thinking, my body throws itself into a mess, I feel hot and bothered when I'm near Shadow. What's weird is the fact he and I never faced each other, he would only fight Sonic. Maybe they have a score to settle or something? Once this is over, I need a long vacation away from everyone. I wonder how Perci copes with this? I knew she hasn't been with someone, since she did told me that she was safe for a few years now. Perci is a bit older than me. I always ask her advice when it came to important girl stuff.

 **(Narration)**

Little did Amy know was the fact that she was being watched. She's been deep in thought for so long that she didn't notice another's presence near by. It was Shadow. He managed to find her again. It didn't take long since he picked up on her strong sweet scent. It's not hard to find someone especially when they emit a sweet aroma. He managed to find her location hours before Faker ever could. Besides he found him running in the opposite direction then. Miles away from here. Shadow smirks knowing he'll be distracted for hours. Knowing now is his chance, he wasted no time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Adrenaline of Fire**

 **(Shadow's Pov)**

Hours have passed since I last seen her. She managed to slip from my fingers twice. How dare she! I was so close. Doesn't matter. Within time, I'll finish what I started. She startled me with her quick movement. I didn't expect her to kick at my legs. Along with a blow at Fakers face with that massive hammer. Sending him flying as I hit the ground. I watch her run away before I made contact onto the concrete ground. I got up and skate towards her direction. Faker didn't take long to regain his composure. He runs at the same direction where Rose left. I picked up on her scent quickly and found her. Faker on the other hand still kept running. He maybe fast but his brain is slow. I stopped and used my teleportation.

I land myself in a small room filled with darkness. I picked up on her scent nearby. Instead of going after her, I wait for her to come to me. It didn't take long for her to appear. Jumping into the room with ease as she faces the entrance. This room has a ledge and a small drop. If faker ran in here, he wouldn't think twice to notice this drop. Amy leans on the wall, panting for air into her lungs. She's just a few feet from me but I kept myself hidden. The sweet aroma hits my nose hard. Taking in the scent deeply as my instincts roar in my mind. I stare at her with hunger. I walk behind her in silence. My ears perk up to the sounds of Faker running by. With his speed, he passes this room without a second thought. That blue idiot just lost his chance. I smirk with triumph and proceed to claim my reward.

My left hand slams on the wall next to her head. Startling her by the sudden movement. Her body becomes tense. Realizing that it's me who's behind her.

"You might have fooled Faker but you'll have to better than that to loose me." My voice was deep and it intimidated her. The sweet aroma became stronger as I spoke. So she does have a reaction towards me? How interesting.

My smirk widens in the thrill, knowing the power I hold on her. She didn't speak. My right hand lands on her shoulder. She flinched from the touch. I was curious on how far she'll go. I move my hand down her arm slowly. Earning a shiver from her skin. Her skin was smooth to the touch. Eventually I reached her hips, keeping my hand there for a few seconds. Griping her body and pull it against mine. Following my instincts, I act on impulse. As our hips make contact, I could feel friction between us. She rolled her hips on me. It felt good, too good. I let loose a growl in pleasure. In doing so, her ears lower as her body goes under submit ion. Not protesting towards my actions. Then she suddenly moans. It startled me, I didn't know a female could sound like that. It was an interesting sound. I wanted to hear it again. My smirk stays firm on my face.

I became more bold. My other hand meets her body, placed around her torso. Being fully against me, I could feel every inch of heat that her body is emitting. I lean into her neck, taking in her sweet aroma. It has become more intense. Sending my head into a spiral sensation as my inner animal cries out. Itching to just take her now. Though the thought was pleasing, I wanted to play with her first. See her reactions of my advancements. My hands waist no time on her body. Sliding along her curves, making her body react to my wandering fingers. My fingers were itching to remove her clothes but I hold off for now. I lightly nip and bite her pink neck. My nose was filled with her intoxicating scent. Making my head go blank as I drown in the pure bliss. My ears listen to her moaning voice. Her body then grinds on me, I grunt in pleasure. If she keeps that up, I'll just take her without mercy. I was loosing my control.

Then my hand travels lower onto her body, lightly rubbing her pink thigh. Feeling her fur through my gloves. Every time I move up, I go higher with each stroke. Until I reach under her dress. I touch her undergarment that clings on her hips. She moans again. Enjoying the feeling of my hands. Her back arches as her legs spread further. Allowing me access to proceed. I lick her neck and bite it with my fangs. I didn't leave marks on her. I wanted her to melt within my hold. She has no idea how badly I wanted to mate with her. Damn her and her heat to make me feel like this.

Her hips would move with each stroke my hand does, sending me into a frenzy. I would grunt or muffle a noise while my mouth is burred in her neck. I swear this will be the end of me. I'm barely keeping my sanity intact. Eventually my fingers managed to slip under her garment. Her body heat has increased as her scent intensify's ten fold. I was curious on foreign parts on her body. Wondering how she'll react and curious on how to play with her. I was about to touch her but was interrupted by a loud voice in the distance.

"Amy?!"

Faker screams her name. Wondering where she went. It snapped her back into reality. She shoves me off her. Sending my body back a few feet. I growl at her and Faker. I was interrupted yet again. I'm going to ring his neck for this! I glare at Amy for stopping me. She gasps in my reaction. I feel my adrenaline in overdrive. I stare at her in hunger and desire. Her face still showing the blush on her muzzle, panting for air, and her body emits a stronger scent. Calling out towards me, yearning for my touch. I was about to pounce on her again but she managed to leave my sight once more. Running out the room with all of her might.

I instantly skate after her. I was livid at Faker. How dare that blue fool ruin my chance again. She ran into a dead end. I halt my skates and stare her down. Faker sees us and catches up next to me. Amy looks at us in fear. Knowing that what's on our minds. I didn't care at this point. I will finish what I started. She gets the little teleport device. Then she jumps off the ledge. Faker screams her name as I cures under my breath. Sonic tries to reach her but missed. I teleport off the edge and was right behind her. I grab her as the wind blows against our bodies. Feeling my hand on her arm, she immediately tries to remove my strong grip. Then she kicks me off her. It wasn't powerful but enough to release my grip on her. Then she teleports away, I watch in anger yet again. She got away from me. This time I'm showing no mercy towards her. I teleport back onto the island and stake my way around. Trying to pick up on her scent again and track her down. Leaving behind a pissed of Faker in the floating city.

Hours later I manage to pick up on her location again. It takes me to this waterfall near Crater Lake. The scenery was peaceful but didn't phase me. My mind and body were distracted with other matters. Rocks form behind the waterfall that created a pathway. I reach behind the massive falls and notice an entrance blocked off. Amy's scent was faint. I was able to catch it through the cracks within the rocks. The rock was larger than me and I assumes rounder in size. I couldn't use my chaos powers to obliterate it. I could hear light sounds behind the sealed rock. I wonder if there was a cave inside. I used my teleportation. I notice there is a cave and it contains a pathway deeper into the ground. This waterfall and cave was under the large cliff, inside the forest. Not bad for a hiding pot. The sweet scent enters my nose as I followed the trail.

My ears fill with the sounds of running water. The cave has this blue glow too it from the waters reflection. The liquid was clear and cool to the touch. I walk along the streams edge. My skates click with each step on the rocks. I eventually reach the center point within the cave. It's covered with green vegetation, large rocks scattered around, and a pool of the clear water in the center. The room glows brighter with the large pool of water.

I found Amy at the edge of the water. She's staring into her reflection on the water. She sighs in irritation. I watch her from behind an entrance wall. Bending in the darkness and being silent. I could easily grab her now but I held my ground. What she did next startled me. She starts to remove her clothes. Removing each piece in one by one. When she removed her dress, I took in every detail on her body. I didn't realize that her body has grown from her mature state. That dress hides her natural curves. Having round and wide hips, a flat stomach, and legs that can go for miles. Just staring alone made my mind spin. I couldn't look away. What threw me off was the fact she has bands around her chest. Why in chaos name would she do that? I was about to answer my own question. She unwraps the bands, one by one the layers fall. Once fully removed, they join the pile of clothes on the rocks. Her chest was larger than I expected. She had me fooled for assuming that she had a kid like figure under that dress. My eyes widen ad my jaw hangs low.

Once bare, she sits on the edge. Placing her feet into the water. Her legs cross over as her arms hold her up. She moans as the cool water meets her fur. Then she walks into the water and sinks under, disappearing from my sight. I patiently wait for her to return. I remain still as she resurfaced. Water splashes around her as she gets out. Water droplets fall off her body, as she walks. She stands on the grassed floor. Letting the water fall off her body, air drying herself. She inhales a breath then looks onwards with a daze. Then she does these stretches that my mind couldn't comprehend. She does a perfect split, spreading her legs on each side of herself. Next arches her back to form this weird bridge format. Using her hands to flip herself back and do a hand stand. Bending her legs in ways I didn't know existed. I hear popping and crack noises coming from her body. Releasing tension in her muscles. I stare in awe at her. My eyes get a full demonstration of her flexibility. A small moan escapes my lips. The site I was watching has my fur standing on ends as my body becomes excited.

Once Amy was done, she relaxed on the grass. Bending her legs in front of her body as she leans on her hands. Closing her eyes and wonders in her thoughts. Giving me an open opportunity. I didn't hesitate and walk behind her. She hasn't notice my presence yet. I smirk at her, my eyes glow in desire and hunger for this female. Her scent has calmed down a bit but still strong enough to set me over the edge. With Faker long gone, my chances of getting interrupted are slim. I'm going to enjoy every second of this.


	13. Chapter 12

**Cunsumed By Bliss**

 **(Narration)**

Amy's pink fur clings onto her peach skin. Drenched from head to toe of the clear water. Access water droplets roll off her body and fall onto the grassy cave floor. She lifts her hand and stares at it with a blank expression. Trying to clear her mind from the events that have been happening for the past two weeks, especially of earlier today. Wondering why this heat causes males to chase her, unknown to her own "sweet scent" that Shadow spoke of before. She's turned into this delacacy of desire. Mostly by Sonic and Shadow. Remembering of what Perci told her, she's not thrilled of her situation. But there's nothing that she could do. Mother Nature has her way of playing sick tricks. Even though mobians have human anatomy they're still part animal.

Sighs in defeat, she places her hand back on the ground. Her emerald eyes disappear as she calms herself. Trying to stay relaxed as possible, even though she's being prowled by two male hedgehogs. Only wanting physical contact with her, nothing more. Which hurts her emotionally. She knew no romantic relationship will come out of this. How she always dreamed as a little child to fall in love naturally and eventually take the relationship up a few levels. Become steady, marriage, children, etc...but not everything is a fairy tail. Amy knew she has to pick one eventually, if she skips then next years heat will be more difficult to handle. Playing the conclusions in her head of both males. If she mates with Sonic, things will never be the same. They'll no longer become friends. The relationship won't work since he's not romantically into her. Even though she is towards him. Sonic is more into adventure and running, than settling down into a relationship. As for Shadow, it's way worse. Amy can't comprehend of him in a relationship with anyone. He's always the lone wolf and likes to pick fights, especially towards Sonic. He's the more aggressive of the two and will use force if necessary. She can't see him asking to be in romantic relations together. It's so out of his character.

No matter which one she chooses, she'll get the short end of the stick. It's either have the friend with awkward situations or the aggressive and forceful type. Either way she's doomed. Amy hopes that she can wait this damn heat out until it's over. Only two more days left since it's around dusk outside. Though Amy couldn't tell since she's deep in a cave.

Amy was thinking to go for another swim in the cool waters. Maybe the liquid could clear her mindful filled head. Before she could move a muscle, she felt a presence behind her. It didn't take a hard guess to know who it was. She feels her body become hot again. Only one male could do this.

"I found you once again." His deep voice rings her left ear.

Shadow managed to find her again. It has only been a few hours since their previous encounter. Amy hoped that was their last but she was highly mistaken. Shadow was keen on searching for her and took any measures to find her next hiding spot. He knew that she was evading him. He's here for something that can't be ignored.

Amy's body froze as Shadow touches her. Placing his hands on her shoulders. He kneels down and faces her backside. The water seeps through his dry gloves. She was still damp from the earlier swim. His nose flares from her scent. Sending his mind into a spinful trip. Her scent that she's emitting has become its strongest point, now that he's here.

Her body welcomes his every touch but her mind tells her to push him away. With her body turning her into a heat crazy female, she tries her damndest to push Shadow away.

"What part of staying the hell away from me don't you understand Shadow?" Without looking at him and tries to keep herself calm. Deepening her voice to make the threat as menacing as possible but Shadow seems only amused. She slurred a few words while trying to keep herself together.

Without speaking he started to nibble at her neck. Lightly biting her skin as he licks her fur. Giving a nuzzle kind of affection. Ignoring her weak threats and chuckle into her fur. Amy knew what he wants but she'll have none of it. She used her arms to shove him off her. Shadow's vise like grip prevents any separation between the two hedgehogs. He'll be as close as possible to get what is his.

Amy felt weaker by the second. The more she struggled, the more rougher Shadow becomes. Eventually Amy's body is subdue to lack of energy. Shadow pins her on the floor, towering over the vulnerable female. His legs pins hers to ether side of himself as his hands grips her wrists above her head. Preventing any escape for her. She regrets the fact that she didn't plan this correctly. Knowing Tails device only lasts three times and she used it all up. Her hammer is useless against Shadow. Sighs in defeat and looks away from the towering male. Her ears fold back in submission. Knowing that she's done for and might as well get this over with.

"Just get this over with." She said without emotion.

Shadow just stares, taken back at her change of behavior. Her scent speaks out of saying "take me now" but her reaction is the opposite. She lays under him with lack of interest. Different of what happened hours ago.

"You're only here for one thing, might as well get it done. Then can you leave me alone?" Still not looking towards his direction. Shadow chuckles at her worthless words.

"Your choice of speech doesn't match of what your body speaks." He smirks with ease.

Amy flinched by his words. Turning her head to face him. Emerald meets Crimson in an intense stare. Glaring at the male in denial. She knew very well that her body demands his touch. As Shadow knew as well. He'll happily oblige that request along with his animal instincts.

"Get off me! I'm not giving myself up in front of you!" Amy growled at Shadow. She managed to grab her senses back before she fully submitted to him. Wanting nothing of this manor from him. Her instincts almost successfully won over her body. Demanding to be taken by him at this very moment. She was willing to throw it all away but she managed to snap out of it at the last second.

Shadow leans into her left ear. He could feel her body heat on his fur. With her bare before him, it'll be easier to get her. She would try to shake him off but does little too no effect. Amused by her failures, he riles her up. Eager to get her ticked and see what she's capable of. He has no idea why he's so interested in this, especially towards her of all mobians. Shadow doesn't question his instincts since they're overpowering his entire body. Making him do things that never crossed his mind once before. He's fighting himself, his consciousness against his instincts. Within that inner battle, his instincts are winning over everything.

"I'll fuck you into submission, if necessary." He playfully spoke into her ear. Making his voice deep as possible.

The way he spoke to her made her shiver in pleasure. The words rolled of his tongue in a smooth like manor. Keeping her instincts in check was a difficult challenge. Her inner animal wanted him so badly that she's loosing her mind. It was driving her insane.

"You wouldn't dare." She snarled back in his right ear. Her nose gets a good whiff of his masculine scent. Which was making her inner animal ruffle all antsy like. Encouraging him to continue his advancements.

"I would." He lifts himself back to face her, smirking at her. Her face is covered in a deep blush, eyes slightly hued in an deep emerald green, and pants for air in her lungs. Even though she glaring at him, it didn't phase Shadow. He knew that she's barely keeping herself in control. Fighting her instincts to fully submit towards him. He wanted to push her to the very edge, the amusement on his face says it all.

"And besides your body is only speaks the truth." He said as he grinds against her hips with his own. Sending a pleasuring feeling through both of their bodies. She emits a moan from the friction. She didn't mean that to escape her lips. She mentally curse at herself for letting that slip out. Shadow growls above her. Diving into her neck, leaving marks and long licks. He didn't have to do much to convince her. She was fighting a loosing battle with herself. What he did next shocked Amy.

Shadow kissed her. Holding both of her wrists with one hand, the other grabbed her face. Keeping her still as their lips connect. Her eyes widen in shock. Not only did Shadow stole her first kiss, he's about to be her first everything. The experience she lacks in this nature, she's about to find out first hand.

Without warning he forced his tongue through her lips, getting a full taste. Amy muffled a moan/shriek like noise. She closes her eyes and tries to focus on something else. Her mind was slipping away, which was making her focus lack its strength. Running back to Shadow's tongue against hers. Her body gave in under him. Knowing she lost the battle and had to submit. There was no escape. A part of her knows that she'll regret this later.

As the kiss becomes rougher, Amy's body begins to fully submit towards him. Letting her animal instincts take control. Relaxing her tense muscles under the dominate male. Shadow noticed her submission has finally succeeded. Knowing that he's in full control, made his inner animal roar in adrenaline. He could do whatever he pleases and she won't resist, was a thrilling feeling. His mind dive into the many thoughts of what he could do on the pink hedgehog. Wondering what lengths he could accomplish and find out what's the most satisfaction for both of them. Instead of jumping into the action, he was curious on other things, like how to pleasure a female and find out which location that'll make her wither under him. He wasted no time, in the back of his mind knew that Faker was busy searching for Amy but antsy on when or will he show up. Now with her about to be eaten by him, Sonic lost his chance. Shadow smirks in satisfaction as he imagines the look on Sonic's face when he finds out. They always fight but this is a first that it's over a female. Now there's an end and Shadow won.

Shadow's free hand travels along Amy's body. Feeling her fur and smooth peach skin. Her body lightly lifts off the ground as his fingers touch sensitive spots. She would moan in the kiss from his roaming hand. Giving him signals that she's enjoying his touch. Amy's reactions give Shadow thrill and excitement. He wanted to feel her without any fabric. Ending the kiss with a small trail of saliva by their lips. Releasing her wrists, he sits up on his knees. Amy regains air in her lungs as her eyes open. Staring at the ebony male before her. Watching him remove his gloves and wrist cuffs, along with the golden rings. His hands become bare. Showing black claws on each finger and the end of the red stripe on the top of his hand. Staring at his hand made her feel a tad bit intimidated. Shadow looks at her face, seeing her expressions tells him everything. Her cheeks are flushed with a deep red that's about the same hue of his striped quills, ears lay low, eyes in a deep and foggy emerald green, lips are a dark pink from their earlier rough kissing, and irregular breathing. Her chest puffs up and down as her breath is at a faster rate. He smirks down at her, knowing that she's in heat. Itching to feel his every touch.

Shadow towers over her again. With her hands free she grips his wrists and fore arms. He kisses her again, enjoying her flavor. Amy's fingers tighten their grip on his black fur. Her toes curl in pleasure. Amy wondered in the back of her mind if Shadow has done something similar to this before. If it's true or not, he's a great kisser. She couldn't get enough of it. Getting drunk off his advancements. As for Shadow, he's enjoying every second of this. Feeling new emotions that he never knew before, touching her soft fur, and listening to the lovely sounds that she makes. His ears fill with her moans and rapid breathing. Her hands slide up his arms and land on his shoulders. Gripping his fur through her tiny fingers, while his hands would roam every inch that she offered. Touching foreign areas along her body. Her chest are soft to the touch. He would fondle one in his hand which fits his palm perfectly. Watching her moan under him. Getting a kick out of it, he continues with his other hand. Both at work on her upper torso. Being gentle as possible but giving enough roughness to make her squirm. He listens to every idea and thought that his instincts speaks towards him. What he's doing is unknown to him. Being all curious like a little innocent child and his discoveries gives satisfaction running through his blood stream. Crimson eyes wonder all along on the female. Filling him with details that makes his mind fall into ecstasy. Staring at her expressions on her face, her body moves from his light caress, and drinks in her feminine beauty. He was drowning in her scent and the pleasuring bliss. Nothing would make him stop.

Amy's mind was filled with nothingness. Without speaking words, her body did all the talking. Doing what makes her feel the most pleasure from his hands. Her scent intencefies with each squeeze. Begging him to focus on another area on her body. Shadow's eyes glow down at her form. With him connecting lips, his hands did all the work. Speaking with body language as no words were emitted between the two hedgehogs. Diving into their animal instincts and follow every order they spoke.

His right hand leaves her upper body, traveling down south. Going past her stomach to reach her hips. Her peach skin felt smooth to his fingers. No scars or damages on her small frame. He gave a small moan from that fact. She felt delicate in his hands. He didn't want to break or physically harm the female. His raw powers could easily flick enough damage but instead his hands that he's used to punch with are gently grazing on her body. Feeling every curve that she provides. His hand finds what he's been looking for. Each diget grazes at her entrance, soaking each one that makes contact. Amy's eyes widen from the odd and yet new feeling. Never been touched by any male in this kind of way. Moaning with each stroke of a finger, louder than the next. Jolts of pleasure runs through her veins from the foreign touch. Her hands went for his quills, lightly pulls them as her voices become higher. Shadow grunts in pleasure. Her fingers going through his quills felt good. His fingers lightly touch her lower half, a place that's been untouched.

Using his left arm to keep himself from squishing the pink female. Ending the kiss and watch her wither under him. His fingers graze her most sensitive part. Taking note on how wet she is, he moans. Inserting one digit into her, his mind wonder on the possibilities. She's wet, flabby texture, and tight. Just the mere fact that she's this tight, gave him a pleasuring jolt. Shadow starts getting antsy and eager to just fuck her but he wants to play with her first. Her scent fills his nose. Taking in deep whiffs as the aroma gets stronger. Carefully moving his finger inside her because of his sharp claws. Lightly thrusting his finger in her. Small moans escape her lips as he re-inserts. Peach fingers claw at his back, giving the ebony male pleasure. Picking up the pace after a few thrusts. Watching her melt onto his hand was a delicious sight. Her left hand squeezes the exact wrist that's giving her pleasure. She never felt this good before and she's not complaining one bit. Then Shadow added another digit, his ring finger along with the middle finger. Stretching her in doing so. She was extremely tight with just two of his digits. He was on the edge of just slamming himself into her. Picking up speed as he felt her clench. Getting close to her first orgasm, her moans get louder with each thrust. Louder and louder by the second. She slurred his name within these moans. Shadow got a kick out of it. Hearing his name in such a manor made him shiver in pleasure. Having a hard time saying anything with the intense speed. Before she came, he stopped. Smirking down at his female as she whines in protest. Amy was irritated that he stopped, she felt herself about to explode. Her body is covered in sweat along with heavy breathing.

Shadow was at his limit, he wanted to mate with her now. Removing his fingers from her entrance. Taking note on how soaked she is. Getting an idea, he rotates her body. Making her stand on her hands and knees in front of him. Her body shakes in anticipation and nervousness. Looking at her exposed entrance, his member has fully shown. Grips her hips and leans on her. Rubbing against her soaked lions made both hedgehogs moan. Coating himself before entering her.

Amy on the other hand was enjoying this too much. When she felt his member against her, her body flinched in surprise. Feeling him before they mate, she pictured his girth to be huge and thick from the shire friction. She spreads her thighs as the tip touches her. Without warning he shoves himself inside. Burring himself deep in her sanctuary. Both hedgehogs moan loudly from the shier feeling. Feeling how tight she is and how big and long he is. Amy clenched her eyes from the pain. Shadow just took her virginity. Her hands grip the grass as Shadow grips her hips. Clenching his teeth by the shier feeling on his member. He couldn't put mere words on how fantastic this feels. She's extremely tight, clenching on his member. Throbbing inside her from the pure bliss. Shadow's instincts roar to move his hips. Roughly fuck her till she can't walk the next few days.

Shadow pulls back with just the tip in, then slams back into her. Making Amy moan out from the shier force. Her ears bend back as her eyes clench shut. Her mind is mush as Shadow started a slow pace. The sounds of them moaning fills the cave. They both knew nobody can hear them since the cave is sealed off from the outside. Amy didn't care at this point if they got caught. She was enjoying this too much, the feeling was too good to pass up. She couldn't contain her voice anymore. When their hips meet, she moans out. Signaling Shadow that she's enjoying it. Shadow couldn't contain himself, he was having a riot. Each thrust sends a pleasuring jolt up his spine. Black ears listen to her moans and claws dig into her pink thighs. Picking up the speed, their bodies would give a slap like noise. Her inner walls were drenched, which made thrusting rather effortless for the male. Shadow would moan and grunt along Amy's frantic moaning. Her arms gave way under her. Her lower half curves higher, giving him better access to bury himself deeper within her snatch.

The intense thrusts that Shadow was preforming, Amy is about to have her first orgasm. Since he stopped earlier, she felt it rise again. Only this time, it feels more powerful. Her moans get louder in pitch. She includes his name along the high pitch moans. Causing the male to pick up speed yet again. Thrusting more frantic and animal like, he knew that she was close. Her walls clench on him. Shadow stares at her faces as he thrusts hard into her. Her body moves along with the thrusts. Her head turns to look back at him. Eyes in a foggy glow, mouth wide open moans escaping, stained blush on her muzzle, and expression of pure ecstasy. Traveling down her body to see his work at hand. Watching their bodies connect with each thrust was a hot sight. Made him more turned on then before. He leans on her back and roughly kisses her. Tongues battle with moans becoming more frantic. Taking so much in such a short amount of time, Amy was about to climax. Her eyes widen, back bends upwards, and roughly grips his head with one of her hands. She cam hard on him as he thrusts in her. Her walls clench the life out of him, making it difficult to thrust into. Her orgasm hit him like a tsunami. Without thinking he went an animal like pace till his climax reached its peak. Clenching her hips with his hands. His mouth dives for her neck and clamps down hard. Leaving a permanent mark on the female. Moaning into the bite as his cum fills her. Amy moan out loud from his climax and the bite. Riding out his orgasm till he was finished. Sweat drips down their forms, fur clings onto their bodies, panting hard, and limbs numb. They collapsed on the soft grass floor. Amy at her side while Shadow was behind her. Still sheathed inside her, he didn't move. His arms lay on her tired form. They stay motionless and try to get their breaths and strengths back. Taking longer than expected.

As the minutes tick by, both hedgehogs got their breathing back to normal. Amy stares at the pool of water near her. The cool water would feel good on her heated and tired limbs. She couldn't move because of the lack if energy in her muscles. Giving a slight distress moan. Which caught Shadow's attention. He was staring off into the distance, deep in thought. When he hears her groan in distress, he looks at her. Slowly sitting up to see what has her irritated. Amy was staring at the water. Getting the idea that she wanted to be in the water. The thought did sound tempting. As he was moving, his member slips out of her. Earning a small moan from both hedgehogs. Removing his hover shoes, and gently picks of the pink female. Earning a loud squeak of surprise. Walking to the waters edge and sits down. The water reach his waist as Amy was sitting on his lap, the water reaches under her chest. Well she didn't plan on that, his arms force her to sit there. The water felt soothing. Amy lets a small moan as the water releases her tense muscles and cools off her heated body. Shadow's arms rest around her waist, not interested of letting go. He guides her body to lean against his chest, causing Amy to widen her eyes. Never in her wild imagination did she ever expect Shadow to act affectionate, especially towards her. She thought he was only after the sex then leave but that doesn't seem like was the case though. She knew that he's not the passionate type but why is he like this now? It threw her off immensely.

While Amy was deep in thought, Shadow examines her body. Taking note of the bite mark on her neck. Seeing two small puncture holes on her pink neck. Red swelling forms around the holes of how fresh the mark is. His instincts encourages him to lick the small wound. Which he did. Leaning into her neck and starts to leave kisses and licks along the wound. As of giving apologies for injuring her. Amy flinches in his arms when he did this. Not expecting him to do such an act. As her mind fills with questions, her instincts forces her body to relax. Putting her full weight on him, in which he invites. She was nothing compared to the heavy weight of rocks and metal he's used of punching and crashing through. Amy is light as a feather to him. His tongue felt nice on her neck. Giving small mews of bliss. Focused on her neck his ears fill of her small cries, listening to her voice that sounds like a melody to his ears. His nose was hit with her scent once again. This time it's much stronger than before. What threw the ebony male off was the fact her heat started again. He thought it was over by one session, apparently not. He felt her right arm sink around his head and scratch behind his ears and dig into his quills. Shadow felt himself get hard from her actions. His instincts turn into overdrive as she continues. What Amy didn't notice was the fact that her hips were moving, well rubbing against Shadow. Making his limb shaft become erect. Causing him to shutter in pleasure. She didn't know that her body was moving on its own. Shadow then leans back and grabs her hips. Shifting himself under her and positions correctly. Then forcing her body to slide on him, making her ride him backwards. Amy didn't expect him to mate with her again. Her back arches higher as he goes deeper. Filling her whole till he was completely sheathed. She wondered if he has a lot of stamina or her heat that's driving it on? Either way she was in pure heaven.

Gasping for air as he forces her body to bounce on his lap, earning moans from the female. His ears fold back on how great it felt. The water adds a slippery motion, which made it effortless. His hips would semi meet hers in mid thrust. She was tighter than before. Shadow couldn't make words on how amazing this was. His mind was blank from the friction. He was fucking her senseless. He didn't know how many time they'll mate but that wouldn't stop him. Shadow then stopped her. Amy looks at him in question. Unknown of what he's about to do. He lifts her off him and turn her around. Her knees rest at each side of his hips, hands on his shoulders, and stares into his crimson eyes. He smirks up at her as she feels weak. Intimidated by his dominance, she does exactly what he moves her too. She felt the tip at her entrance as he gently guides her down. As his member goes in her again, her face gives off ecstasy. Her eyes close as the blush on her face is visible. Moaning out in pure bliss. Shadow started the rhythm, his eyes glue onto her form. Watching her bounce on his lap, getting an eye full of her luscious body. Peach fingers grip his shoulders as he hits the right spot. Unwinding herself in front of the ebony male. Her quills bounce, along with her chest as she comes back down. Moans leave her lips with each thrust. Shadow uses his hips to meet her half way. Both hedgehogs enjoy ravishing in the feeling.

Shadow then suck on her chest. They were bouncing in front of his face, so he decided to play with them. In which was giving Amy more pleasure. She wraps her hands around his head. Pushing him into her chest in the process. Clawing his quills from the immense pleasure. Leaning her head back and moan at the ceiling. Shadow closes his eyes as he drowns himself in her moans and body. Than Amy started to do the work for him. Riding on him and forcing him to halt his hips. It surprised him that she took some control but she wasn't the dominate type. So he picks up the pace for her. The speed of which they were going, made the water around them splash a bit. Their moans and grunts become louder and more frantic. His control finally snapped. Gripping her hips and keep her still. He leaves just the tip then yanks her down on him. Roughly fucking her into oblivion. Amy screamed in bliss from the roughness. Her claws scratch his back with every powerful thrust. Shadow liked the scratches, giving him signs that she was enjoying this. She couldn't get enough as it as did Shadow too. Both close of their second climax. She tried to match his speed but to no avail. It was too much for the female to handle. Suddenly she orgasmed so hard on him. Giving no warning to the male, he used most of his strength in the last few thrusts. Sending him over the edge. Burring himself deep inside of her and shot his seed. Giving her all of what he had. She was going to suck him dry at this rate. Which Shadow didn't mind, the idea gave him a pleasuring shiver down his spine. He roars out his moans until he was complete. Amy's body leans against him. Her head rests on his right shoulder and his face sits on her shoulder. Both out of breath and soaked in their own sweat...well partially since they're sitting in the water.

Shadow then kissed her once again. In a heavy lip lock as their hips take a well needed rest. She didn't want to move off of his lap. She couldn't since all feeling within her legs are numb at this point. Not moving for a while until all feeling got back into her system. Then suddenly they switch into another position. Shadow easily maneuvered their bodies for another session. He was an animal when they fuck again and again. Little did Amy know that Shadow wasn't finished with her just yet. Her heat caused his instincts to go into overdrive. They fucked endlessly that night and into the next day. Her heat kept coming back for more. Eventually after a while they had to take a break and rest. For the next two days Amy and Shadow where busy until her heat was finally over. Making them both exhausted and completely drained. Neither of the two hedgehogs complained as their mating session lasted for hours on end. Though Amy knew one thing, she doubts that she'll be able to walk straight or even stand on her own two feet for the next twenty-four hours. Being all sore and completely spent.

* * *

 **Side Note:** Here's the smut that you perverts have been waiting for, hope it was to your liking? I tried to make it different compared to my other smut literature, all well. This chapter and the next will only be the long ones(like in the five thousand words or more range). I apologize form my absence of updating lately. I actually was lacking the interest to make this chapter. Maybe I'm off my game here...well it's whatever. The next chapter will be the final one. Expect that to be longer than this one.


	14. Chapter 13

**After Effect**

 **(Amy's Pov)**

Opening my eyes, I was coming out of my dreamless sleep. I didn't know how long I was out. I'm guessing for twelve hours or more. I felt movement behind me, it didn't take a good guess to know it was Shadow. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he pulls me closer towards him. He's still asleep, I could feel his steady breathing on my shoulder. I didn't move...well more like couldn't. My body felt drained and seriously sore. Especially in between my legs. My mind recaps all of what happened from the past forty-eight hours. All the positions and the pure bliss that I felt. I never knew sex was amazing. It's heaven and hell, the feeling was nothing I could compare too and the aftermath made me sore. I'm so sore I can't even move my legs. They were numb from the shier pain and lack of energy. Knowing I'm not going to be able to stand all day, this will be difficult. I lay there and enjoy the warmth that Shadow was emitting. I never knew he was an affectionate and cuddly guy. Who knew?

I smile from how silly that came out. Shadow being a loner and tough guy can be soft and passionate in mating. If I had to guess, this was his first as well. I highly doubt Shadow would sleep with every female he lays eyes on. He has more morals than that. Hell I didn't sleep with every guy I saw, especially Sonic. Just thinking of how many times Shadow and I mated, how many positions did we get into? I knew I was flexible but that took it the extra mile. I remember Perci having a book collection in her house. I ask if I could read some of them, she let me. I scan through each book for a while. Recognizing some and others I've never read before. Then one stood out to me the most, it was a semi thin book with a solid black thick cover. It had no title. My curiosity got the better of me and open it. What I saw made my face redder than Knuckles fur. It was a book filled with sex positions, tips, and advice of both genders. I never knew Perci would keep such a book in her home. I wanted to throw it across the room but I couldn't look away. My curiosity was fascinated with this new information. I was filled with questions of each page I read. Pictures of a female and male mobian in the most odd positions that I didn't know existed. I asked Perci if I could take a few home, she didn't mind. That one was burred within a few that I took. I couldn't put it away. It was so perverted and yet so interesting to read. I defiantly need to return that book back. Then two weeks later my heat started. I didn't know much about sex since I couldn't understand most of the book. Now I do from what Perci told me, that perverted book, and what just happened with Shadow and I. I never knew suck a thing existed.

I don't want anyone to find out I have something like that in my possession. I swear I won't hear the end of it from everyone. If Sonic ever found that book, my life is over. Speaking of Sonic, how in chaos name will I tell him this?! I can't go up to him and say "Hey Sonic I wanted to let you know that I slept with your rival Shadow and we did it for days straight while you were away." I think he'll kill Shadow if news ever got out. I could just imagine the look on his face, not good.

While busy in thought, my quills were moving. Bringing me back into reality. Shadow was playing with my fur. More like nuzzling and cleaning it. Which I found rather bizarre. I didn't have the energy to move or push him away, so I deal with it. I thought he was asleep? As he lightly touches me, I liked it. He wasn't after another session since we did that all throughout yesterday. I think we're both done for a good long while. It was nice. I secretly hoped he doesn't stop.

He chuckles behind me. Amused in my reaction. I didn't realize I was purring while he caress my quills and body. It was a gentle touch. My face grew warm from embarrassment. He then place light kisses and nips on my shoulder and neck. It still blew my mind knowing that Shadow can show passion and affection towards me. Maybe I should stop assuming people before I get to know them. I notice that he didn't put his hover shoes or gloves back on. I look around the cave to see them near my folded clothes on the rock. They slipped my mind, well it doesn't help the fact that I was "distracted" for two whole days. I'm definitely going to need a shower once I return home. If I can even walk there?

Shadow then sweeps me off the grass. Carrying me in his arms bride style. Walking towards our clothes. He must of known I had no strength in my legs, that's nice of him. Placing me down gently and puts on his gloves and shoes. I grabbed my clothes on the rock and put them on one at a time. I could feel Shadow staring at me. My back was facing him. I know he's seen all of me but it's still embarrassing. Once I got everything back into place I tried to stand up. I was able to stand for a few seconds before going forward. My legs gave way, shaking from the lack of strength. My hips were still sore from the long sessions. Shadow catches me with ease and holds me bride style again. I stare at his face in embarrassment. I knew the blush on my face never left. His eyes stare back at me. Our eyes lock in silence, no words were shared for a good long while. I could read his crimson eyes, they show more emotion that I remembered. Softer than before too.

Using his teleportation, we arrived at my hut. Walking up to my front door with no sound. I took notice of my surroundings while in Shadow's arms. The moon was still out, stars shine in the black sky. All of the village was quiet and the lights are out. Assuming that everyone is asleep. If I had to guess, it would be two or three in the morning. The crickets still chirp along the woods edge. Shadow using one arm to hold me while the other opening my door. Walking in and used his foot to close the door shut. Gently placing me on my feet. As I try to gain more feeling in my legs, I could feel Shadow's hands on my hips. Helping me in case I fall again. My mind wonders in possible questions that I've never thought of before. Even though my heat is finally over, my body still reacts to Shadow's touch, my heart flutters faster than normal, and I feel safer in his presence. More so than Sonic's apparently. Now that puzzled me. I thought my body only yearned for Shadow's touch during my heat but that doesn't seem like the case.

I put my thoughts aside, I tried to take a few steps forward. It was more difficult than I thought. My legs would shake and wobble as a took each step. I glimpse behind me and saw Shadow smirking. Taking note of his "work" and what it did to me. I swear both of those hedgehogs have egos that's the size of this island. Ignoring it, I semi walk towards my bathroom. I seriously need a shower. I was able to make five steps before they give way yet again. Shadow caught me with little to no effort. He sighs and carrys me to my destination. Entering my semi large bathroom. Closing the door behind him. I was hoping to take my shower alone but that doesn't seem likely to happen. The expression on his face says it all. He knew that after falling three times, that I'm unable to stand alone. Knowing that I'll have assistance while I bathe. He's more stubborn than Sonic is at times. I didn't object it. I don't think I'm getting a choice here.

Removing my clothes and turned on the hot water. He did the same as well and pulls me into the shower stall with him. Closing the glass door behind him and helped me bathe. While he washed my fur, my mind fills with what Perci told me. "Once you have sex, that guy will be infatuated with you." I felt my face become warm from that thought. Now that both Shadow and I mated, I'm his permanent mate for life. Oh boy this will be an interesting relationship. If I could even call it that? Out of all the people that I know, Shadow is the only one that has me puzzled. I can read into him like a book but only stop at each chapter with millions of unanswered questions. He's one of those mobians that has more to tell than just mere looks. In his eyes I could see parts of his soul, those emotions that he never shows to anyone. During our sessions, I could read into those crimson pools. Giving off these emotions that lay dormant inside himself for years. I don't know whether to feel sorrow or happiness. As I drown within my mind, Shadow's hands would lightly cover my body in soap. Ignoring all the sensitive places. Showing respect for me and my body. I like that a lot. He kept his guard up in case my legs would give way again while lightly touching me. I never knew having another's touch could feel this good. It was like he was messaging my tense muscles. Being in Shadow's presence is something I'm gonna have to get used too.

 **(Shadow's Pov)**

Amy started purring deep within her throat. He chuckles in amusement. Seeing and hearing his pink female enjoy his caress made him feel content. Shadow didn't know how to feel about this situation. Before this whole thing happened all he thought about was revenge, defeating his rival, and keeping Eggman thousands of feet away from his presence. That's was all he did to pass the time. At first he cared little to none about Faker's friends. Being alone was all he needed. Such thing as friendship and teamwork was pathetic. Always looking down upon Sonic. Shadow knew about them without any communication. The fox boy genius creating new inventions and updates that plane of his. The large echidna that's dumber than a child. The female badger spouting random nonsense that defy's logic. Lastly the female pink hedgehog, it's obvious of her crush on Faker. It's written all over her face.

This female has changed since his last appearance in the village. Those weeks ago when I attacked Faker after Eggman's failure. I swear that fool can't do anything right. Even with all of his little lackeys helping him, he still failed. I was about to finish Sonic but that fool had to interfere. I swear when I get my hands on him, he'll regret it. I did glimpse at his friends while fighting Faker but put no mind into them. Amy was fighting alongside the female badger against a few enemies. She looked no different from then till now, well that's what I assumed. When she did all of those moves dodging the vines I couldn't look away. It blew me away knowing a person could bend and flip that many times without injuring themselves. Even in the cave she caught all of my attention once more. Her flexibility captivated me. I wondered as she stretched and bend her limbs in the most odd of ways, if all females can do that? My eyes were mesmerized by her. Then she removed her clothing, I didn't knew she has matured over time. Disguising herself to make it seem like her body didn't age at all. I doubt that Faker and the rest know of her change. She's kept herself hidden rather well.

My mind was set only on fighting Faker and keeping that fool of my tail but that all changed when Amy showed up. At first I wanted to ignore her presence and resume my mission but my instincts didn't allow it. The sweet aroma she emitted gave me an adrenaline rush so powerful, that my body didn't listen to my logical thoughts. It felt like I was somebody else. Being controlled by a force that I couldn't break out of. Though it's nothing compared to the mind control device that Lyric put on me before. I was able to control myself but to a certain extent. My blood rushed through my veins, heart beat increase in pace, fur stood on ends, and feeling more wild. In an animal like state. All I could think about was claim her before Faker does, fight any rivals that try to interfere, and make her submit towards me. I'd never had thoughts like that before. After we mated for my guess it would be two days, I felt a feeling of protectiveness consume me. The feeling of attachment was a sign of weakness. Relying on others is a pathetic thing to have. But what I've went through the past three days, I've consider the thought of another in my presence all the time.

The sound of purring and moans grabbed me out of my thoughts. My hands lightly graze her soft fur. Once Amy went under the water, I stare at the mark on her neck. The bite holes that I made. I felt a pleasing feeling rush through myself. I've claimed her for my permanent mate. My instincts flare in confidence and sense of proudness. The suds fall from her quills then onto the tubs floor. Her fur clings onto her form as mine did the same. My upward quills sag along my back. My right hand then touches the mark. Making her flinch in my sudden movement. What interested me was the fact that she doesn't push me away or become defensive near me. She's allowing me to invade her space. More so than what Faker could ever accomplish. I felt a sense of content consume myself. This female will be the death of me one day. I couldn't deny that.

As we finish grooming ourselfs. I grabbed two towels on the shelf behind me. Handing her one as I dry myself off with the other. Grabbing my stuff out of the room as she did as well, still having difficulty walking straight I couldn't help but smirk. Seeing what I've done made me feel a sense of proudness. Knowing she'll be thinking about those two days for a long time. I knew we both enjoyed it, she couldn't stop moaning and begging. It was a sight that'll stay with me forever. I follow close behind her. Guiding me to her bedroom. Once inside I assumed it would be all covered in light shades of pink or blue and covered in girlish possessions but I was wrong. Her place is as plain as day. Basic furniture, some light designing here and there, and basic of coloring. Her bed was large enough to fit two and her room size was decent. I'm used to nature so a bedroom is unknown territory to me. I have a feeling I'm going to be staying here, with her permission of course. The nightly sky still sets outside. I'm assuming it was around four in the morning. Through her window I could gimps at the outskirts of the village. All dark and quiet like before, still asleep.

Placing her things on a desk and walk to her bed. I put my things down by the door. My body was doing things on it's own. I didn't argue with it. Since Amy does allow my presence near her and accepts my touch. Once our bodies were dry she pulls me on the bed with her. Making me lay flat on the furniture as she climbs on top of me. Burring her face into the white chest fur, then wraps her arms around my torso. Cuddling against me before she falls asleep. I allowed it. The warmth felt nice, I could get used to this. Though I was still taken back on how things have changed within three days. I was itching to fight faker and the next thing, now I'm attached to this female. My mind swims in many thoughts, questions that need answers. Though they can be answered another day. Now rest was required for the both of us. My body was still exhausted from before. I noticed that Amy was sound asleep. I didn't move and I don't want to wake her. Darkness soon consumed me minutes later. Placing my arms around her body before I passed out.

 **(Narration)**

The hedgehog pair slept most of the day away. They were that exhausted. Shadow soon left the premises after he woke up, making it seem like he was never there. Amy went through her normal routine. Trying her best to keep her legs straight. It was a lot easier today because of that well needed rest. Eventually she ran into everyone. Knuckles and Tails chat with her and ask if she feeling alright? She replied with a nod and tells them that the crystals are back in place. It wasn't hard for her to accomplish. Though saying that was an understatement. Leaving that big detail out was for the best. Sticks was going on about random things. Screaming and shouting about government being overpowered or something of the sort. Amy didn't see Sonic till later that day. She personally thanked herself that her dress covers her neck and shoulder. The bite mark would be visible to the world and she doesn't want to explain it either. That's the last thing she needed. Wasn't the chase from two horny male hedgehogs for a day and the eventful two days enough torture for the pink hedgehog? She seriously needs a week or two vacation once this is over.

Sonic was worried about Amy. Well who could blame him. Seeing no trace of Amy for two whole days made him antsy as hell. While in a long conversation with the blue male, she notice that he wasn't as flirtatious as before. Seeing no blush on his face and his eyes are a normal green again. Perci was right, they'll forget the thing ever happened if they didn't mate with you. Since Sonic wasn't the one who she mated with, she highly doubt that he'll forget completely. She also notice of how tense he was. He asks her question after question. Which she answers completely, some with a little lie. It's official, she's going to keep Shadow a secret from everyone. She did though keep her promise to Tails, in which he personally thanked her for earlier.

Later on that night, after the sun was setting in the sky. Everyone was off to their homes. Ready to sleep the night away. Everyone went their separate ways to their own homes. Amy enters her hut and closes the door for the night. She felt a presence near her, knowing she wasn't alone. Relaxing herself in front of the other person. She knew Shadow would return but she didn't expect him to be here this fast. She thought he would be gone for days. It seems like he's visiting for the night. She couldn't fight him since they're now mates. Which she semi didn't have a say in it. Thanks to the stupid heat, she's now stuck like this. Though she isn't complaining. It surprised her that her first relationship is paired with the most oddest mobian out there. Even though Shadow is tough and intimidating on the outside, he's actually a big softy. Only showing this side of himself alone with the pink hedgehog. Amy found it to be quite interesting to see this side of him. Something that she's going to get used too rather quickly.

As the days pass, Shadow would frequently stay the night when she returned home. Knowing that she'll be alone from anyone. Where ever Amy would wonder within the house, Shadow wasn't far behind. Sometimes she would go out and have a midnight stroll. Which the ebony male would be next to her. At first he didn't speak much but she eventually managed to have a full conversation with him as time passed. It wasn't much at first but then progressing into conversations that last hours on end. What threw Amy off was the fact she doesn't view Sonic as a love interest anymore. Steering those feeling onto his ebony rival. Which apparently he was forming as well. They agreed to keep this relationship a secret for a while till the time was right to confess to everyone of the news. Amy enjoys the ebony's attention upon herself when they were together. Whether they be outside or indoors, he would always be near her. He felt content having his mate near him, mostly in his arms. When they sleep, she would always manage to be on him or tangled in his arms. Which the pair didn't mind. Sometimes he would even smile and Amy would find it cute. Happily admitting it while he would look away with a small blush. Not knowing on how to handle embarrassment. The two were inseparable as their relationship grew over the passing weeks. Eventually becoming more intimate.

Though one day Shadow notice Amy's collection of literature on a shelf within her home. While she was in the kitchen making food for the both of them, he decides to pass the time by reading. Looking through the mini collection she has. Nothing stood out to him till he found a small black book. Picking it out of the shelf, inspecting the thing. Surprised to the lack of a title on the hard cover. Curiosity got the better of him. Opening the book to read its contents. His eyes widen, not expecting this type of information. Shadow knew about the intimate parts of a relationship because of those two days, thanks to his instincts but he didn't know there was more to it. He was surprised that Rose would have such a book within her collection. He would flip through page after page. Reading every sentence and scan at the diagram with his eyes. He felt his body jolt of excitement as he reads each page. Getting new information into his head, well more on the dirtier side. He wondered if Amy read this whole book. Even think about trying these new positions. Shadow's mind fills with endless possibilities. Smirking with a small blush on his face. Making a mental note on some pages that they should experiment with. Shadow stalks Amy in the kitchen. The ebony male became frisky from the book and was itching to try it out. Wrapping his arms around her waist. Nipping at her exposed neck under her shoulder length quills. Startling the female hedgehog while making their dinner. She would try to push him off her but he only became more horny. Eventually Amy gave in and started to unwind. Shadow then whispers into her ear about suggestion from the book. Causing Amy to jump in shock. Red stains her cheeks from his words. She knew exactly what "book" he was referring to. She knew she'll regret of keeping that perverted book. The two hedgehogs preformed acts from a few of those pages though out the night. Maybe regret wasn't the word of choice she thought. Keeping a mental note to ask of Perci if she could keep that book for herself. New material is always a good thing to try out. Who knew that a female in heat could get you your first relationship. Even if it's with the person you least expect.

* * *

 **Side Note:** I hope this satisfies all you readers out there. I know this was a short story but I planned it this way. I have new literature that I've been planning to post for a while now and some that need to be completed for months now. I tried my best with the sonic boom series but it didn't give me much to go on. Well besides the whole chaos crystals part. Everything else was made from my creativity. Thanks for reading my literature and hope to see your next review(s) in my other stories.


End file.
